Flux
by Rose Thorne
Summary: A Yu Yu HakushoStar Trek: Voyager crossover. Hiei and Kurama are transported by the Mekai Netherworld to the USS Voyager. WILL BE YAOI. Chapter 16 posted 9072003. Plagiarism of this or any other of my fanfics will not be tolerated.
1. Chapter One

Flux

by Rose Thorne

A Star Trek: Voyager/YYH crossover

~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY~

Chapter 1  
Captain Katherine Janeway sat in her ready room, armed with a cup of coffee. _Had a little too much to drink last night,_ she scolded herself wryly. There had been a celebration in the holodeck the night before and the entire crew had shown up at one point or another. Janeway had put a skeleton crew in charge of the ship, and had given everyone one-hour shifts to allow them to attend. The party had been put together to celebrate the marriage - _finally_ in Janeway's opinion - of Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres. The door chimed as the Captain was taking another sip of her coffee. She swallowed quickly and put the cup down. "Come in," she said.

The door slid open to reveal Commander Chakotay. "Coffee? At this hour?"

Janeway smiled picking up her coffee mug again. "An old remedy of my grandmother's." She paused to take another sip of her coffee.

Chakotay raised an eyebrow. "For what?" he questioned, truly curious.

The captain hid a grin behind her cup of coffee. "Hangovers."

The commander smirked. "You drank too much," he assumed. Janeway shot him a sheepish look. "So...Does this 'remedy' of your grandmother's work?"

Janeway nearly choked on her coffee. "I don't think I'm the _only_ one in this room who got drunk last night." Chakotay blushed slightly. Janeway laughed. She turned to the replicator. "Coffee. Black." A mug appeared on the luminous white squares, and she passed it to Chakotay. "You'll have to find out if it works yourself."

The tattooed man took a sip of the coffee and winced. "I hate black coffee..."

Janeway snorted. "Too bad." She smiled. "So...how are our two honeymooners doing?"

Chakotay feigned disdain. "Well, I wouldn't know." Janeway raised a knowing eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "B'Elanna locked the door and encrypted the codes, and Tom disengaged the manual override." He raised an eyebrow. "Suggestions, Captain?"

It was Janeway's turn to smirk. "Sabotaging the holodeck doors. A serious crime. I had better review this to decide their punishment." The captain pretended to think it over. "I'm afraid the only way to teach them a lesson would be to lock them up in the holodeck for three days. Alone."

"Harsh, Captain."

Janeway started to reply, but she was cut off by a beep from the comm. "Yes?"

"Captain," Seven of Nine's voice came over the comm. "Please report to Astrometrics."

Janeway and Chakotay exchanged looks. "On my way," Janeway said smoothly, then cut the comm link. "I wonder what that's about..."

"Not a clue, Captain," Chakotay said.

Janeway headed toward the door. "I'd better find out. You have the conn."

"Right, Captain."

* * *

B'Elanna muttered something angrily to herself as the roller coaster looped again. Tom had installed a new program in the holodeck. It was a theme park. Specifically, Six Flags Magic Mountain. _Wonderful. I have a husband with the mentality of a four-year-old. And I thought honeymoons were supposed to be romantic!_ She tried to glower at Tom, but the look softened as she saw that he was clearly having the time of his life. _Well...I guess I can put up with it._ She made a mental note to drag him into the 'Tunnel of Love' ride, grinning as she thought about what his reaction would be.

Beside B'Elanna, Tom let out a loud whoop as the roller coaster fell forty feet into a pool of water. The half-Klingon beside him stared at him as he chuckled. "I'm _WET_, Tom!"

Tom was still laughing. "Computer, change B'Elanna Torres' clothing. Program Paris Alpha Zeta. Immediately, a rather skimpy bathing suit appeared on B'Elanna.

"_TOM!_"

"Alright, alright already! Computer, change B'Elanna Torres' clothing. Program Paris Beta Four." A pair of slacks and a short-sleeved shirt declaring 'I'm with stupid' with an arrow that pointed at Tom appeared on the half-Klingon. Seeing B'Elanna's glower, Tom sputtered. "I mean, program Paris Beta Two!"

This time a very comfortable pair of blue slacks and a matching blue muscle shirt appeared. B'Elanna grabbed Tom by the wrist and dragged him across the park. Tom paled as he saw where they were headed. "No, B'Elanna! Not there!" he whined.

"It's my turn," B'Elanna retorted, brushing past the attendant and shoving Tom into the huge swan boat.

The attendant smiled. "You two lovebirds have a good time." He started the ride.

"But it doesn't go fast," Tom was heard to complain before the boat floated out of earshot.

The attendant chuckled, shaking his head. "Kids."

~*~

Kurama sighed tiredly, waiting impatiently for Koenma to finish processing the Reikai Tantei's last mission so they could go home. He hoped it was soon. _I've missed enough school as it is._

Yuusuke groaned. "Now we have to go back to _school!_"

Kuwabara lamented with him. "Yeah...And Takenaka's gonna be breathin' down our necks! This sucks, ne, Kurama?"

Kurama shrugged and glanced at Hiei. The fire demon was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, as usual, keeping his distance. Kurama frowned as the fire demon's muscles trembled slightly. Hiei was obviously exhausted. He'd had to use his Jagan for nearly five days straight because of the demon that they had been ordered to capture. The demon had masked his ki signature so well that even Kuwabara could not detect him. In fact, the demon had only shown up as a shadow to Hiei and then only when he was using his Jagan. The demon had ended up being extremely powerful, and Hiei had been forced to use the Kokoryuha to finish him off when Yuusuke had been knocked out.

Koenma brought the Reikai Seal down on the document with a loud 'thunk'. "You may leave now," the infant-godling said in his strange voice.

Kurama smiled and followed Yuusuke and Kuwabara out the door. Hiei brought up the rear, walking slowly. The red head lagged behind and put a hand on Hiei's shoulder gently. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"_Hn,_" was Hiei's response.

"I know this mission took a lot out of you. Did you want me to get you some dinner?"

Hiei's red eyes flicked to the kitsune for a moment, then flicked away. "Whatever," he muttered.

Kurama took that as a yes. "Besides, I want some peace and quiet, and I know we won't get it by hanging with those two." Kurama pointed at Yuusuke and Kuwabara, who were arguing loudly about who would beat who's butt in a 'man's battle'.

Hiei smirked. "Hn. Stupid fox."

"Ne, what do you want to eat?" Hiei shrugged. "Pizza? Sushi? McDonald's?" Hiei shrugged again. "Fine. I want pizza. You okay with that?" Another shrug. Kurama sighed. _This is going to be a loooong night..._

"Oi! Kurama!" Kurama looked up. They had reached the portal. Yuusuke grinned. "See ya around. You too Hiei." He jumped through the portal.

"See ya, Kurama! Later, Shrimp!"

"Hn. Baka." There was a tiny smirk on the fire demon's face. Kuwabara shot him a dirty look and jumped through the portal as well.

Kurama turned to his vertically challenged friend. "Shall we?" Hiei shrugged, and they walked through the gate together.


	2. Chapter Two

Flux

by Rose Thorne

A Star Trek: Voyager/YYH crossover

~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY~

Chapter 2  
Kurama blinked as he exited the portal with Hiei. _This isn't the Ningenkai..._ he thought, confused. _What happened?_ They had emerged in a cold, sparse room that seemed to be entirely gray. The stangest thing was the windows. They looked out on...nothing. Total blackness, except for a few points of light. The people in the room looked extremely frightened by their sudden appearance. _They're ningens...I think..._ There were a few very odd-looking people in the crowd, none of them possessing ki.

The kitsune grabbed Hiei's shoulder as the fire demon unsheathed his katana. "Hiei...In case you haven't noticed, we're outnumbered. And this is _definitely_ not the Ningenkai."

"Being outnumbered has never bothered us before, stupid fox!" the youkai growled at his companion. _Dammit...He's right! We don't even know where we are!_

A hissing sound was heard, and a door opened in the wall. A group of people stepped in, carrying objects that looked very much like guns. They pointed them at Kurama and Hiei.

"Hiei," Kurama whispered as he felt the fire demon tense. "Put your katana away..."

The fire demon stared at the redhead. "_Nani?!_ No!" He looked shocked at the idea.

Kurama tightened his grip on the sanjiyan's shoulder. "If you don't, they'll shoot us. You may be able to dodge it, but _I_ might not! We don't know what kind of guns those are! Do you _want_ me to be killed?!"

Hiei flinched minutely. _I hadn't thought about that...Damn!_ He sheathed his katana, refusing to look at Kurama.

Less than a second later, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Neelix stared as a light flared near one of the windows. _What's that?!_ Two boys appeared, looking confused. One had long, red hair and large green eyes set in a face that might make some people mistaken him for a girl. The other one was very short, with jet black hair and a startling white starburst above his forehead. He looked young, but Neelix knew well enough that looks could be deceiving. The smaller one pulled a sword from behind his back in a movement so fast that Neelix could barely see it. The Talaxian tapped his communicator slowly. "Neelix to Security," he whispered, his voice shaking slightly as he said two words that everyone on Voyager had come to dread. "Intruder alert!"

The long-haired boy put a hand on the smaller one's shoulder, mumbling something that Neelix couldn't hear. _I probably wouldn't be able to understand it, either..._ the Talaxian conceded. The small one said something that was, again, inaudible.

Just then, the door to the Mess Hall opened and a security team led by Commander Tuvok entered, carrying phaser rifles. The black-haired intruder raised his weapon slightly, but turned his head toward his companion as the redhead said something. The boy retorted angrily, but the redhead cut him off, also angry. The black haired boy looked startled. The weapon disappeared.

A phaser rifle went off as the weapon disappeared, and the redhead collapsed. His small companion looked shocked for an instant. Then the weapon reappeared in his hand. He yelled something in a strange language, but didn't have a chance to move as five phaser beams slammed into him. The boy was propelled back into the wall. He slid to the floor, the sword slipping from his fingers.

Tuvok calmly tapped his communicator and ordered that the intruders be transported to Sick Bay for observation.

As the two boys disappeared, Neelix hurried up to the commander. "What are you going to do with them, Mr. Vulcan?"

Tuvok looked at him expressionlessly. "That, Mr. Neelix, is for Captain Janeway to decide." He left the Mess Hall.

The crew members mulled around for a few minutes, then went back to what they'd been doing. Neelix sighed. _I wonder what will happen to those two boys..._

* * *

Back on Earth, centuries earlier...

* * *

Yuusuke watched as Kuwabara exited the portal. _Now to wait for Kurama and Hiei..._ the ningen thought to himself. He'd never quite trusted the portals, and he usually waited until his entire team got through before leaving. _Not that I'd be able to do anything if something went wrong,_ he thought angrily to himself.

Kuwabara looked at the portal with a strange expression on his face.

Yuusuke glanced at him. "Nani? What's wrong?"

The psychic ningen scratched his head. "Something doesn't _feel_ right..." he muttered. "But I don't know-"

The portal suddenly _exploded_! Yuusuke and Kuwabara were propelled backward a few feet, but Yuusuke jumped up immediately. "_KURAMA! HIEI!_"

Kuwabara wrinkled his nose. Instead of being electric-blue like it normally was, the portal's aura had become an angry red. The carrot-top gasped and grabbed Yuusuke's arm. "Yuusuke...The portal's aura!" His half-demon friend stared at him. "The Netherworld!"

Yuusuke gaped at him for a moment. "The _Netherworld?!_ NO!" he yelled. _It can't be the Netherworld!_ "But...If it's the Netherworld, then..."

Kuwabara looked away. "Then they're probably dead. I don't feel their ki. It started to come out of the portal, but it's _gone_!"

Yuusuke blinked. "Kurama...and Hiei...They _can't_ be dead! I don't believe it!"

"Yuuuusuke!!" a familiar voice yelled. "_Yuuuusuke_!" Botan landed in front of them, breathing heavily. "Yuusuke, there's a problem."

The ningen lowered his head. "Yeah, I know. Kurama and Hiei..."

Botan blinked. "How...how did you know?"

Kuwabara spoke up. "They're dead aren't they." It wasn't a question. "The Netherworld did it, ne?"

Botan flinched. "We don't know if they're dead or not...But it does involve the Netherworld..." The two boys looked at her expectantly. She looked away. "Well...Koenma can explain it better. Hop on." The boys just managed to grab her oar as she sped away.

Well, I'd say that this series is off to a decent start, ne? *rubs hands together with an evil grin* As you can see, I'm managing to torture all three groups here...I love writing fanfics! Anyhoo...This fic will be ongoing, and I'll probably re-write future Voyager eps (until the series ends :( ) to suit my purposes. Don't expect this series to end anytime soon (even _if_ they manage to get back to Earth...). Flames and comments are welcome unless they consist of homophobic dribble, so e-mail me!


	3. Chapter Three

Flux

by Rose Thorne

A Star Trek: Voyager/YYH crossover

~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY~

Chapter 3  
Kurama awoke feeling dizzy. He was laying on a strange sort of examining table, staring up at the gray ceiling. He quickly remembered where he was. _Everything here is gray!_ he thought.

_I wonder..._ he thought, before bolting upright into a sitting position. _Hiei!_ He was in a rather large room, filled with about six of the examining tables. The fire demon was lying on one nearby. "Hiei!" the kitsune whispered. The small youkai didn't move. Kurama pushed off the examination table and walked toward his friend.

He bumped into something that he could not see a few seconds later. _Some sort of kekkai..._ the kitsune decided, after a brief examination of the invisible barrier. _But it has no ki generating it..._ Kurama pressed against the barrier, looking at Hiei carefully. He couldn't tell if the sanjiyan was breathing or not. "Hiei?" the fox called, a bit louder than he had before. There was no response.

Kurama was getting nervous now. _If he was hit like I was, he should have been awake long before me! What's wrong with him?!_ "Hiei!" _If he's dead I'll-_

A tall, balding man walked around the corner. He said something in a language that sounded familiar to Kurama, but the kitsune couldn't place it. Nor could he understand the man. The man taped the emblem on his shirt, and said something into it. Then he smiled at Kurama.

Kurama glared at him. "What did you do to Hiei?!"

The man blinked, looking slightly startled. Then he said slowly, in a strange dialect of Japanese. "Do you speak English?"

Kurama flinched. "Hai," he responded, then realized his mistake. "Yes. I speak...a little." Then he looked back at Hiei. "What did...you do to Hiei?" He was quickly remembering all of his high school English courses, but half of the sentance was in Japanese, and half was in English. He pointed at Hiei's still form to indicate what he meant.

The man smiled again. "Your friend is still unconscious. He's very interesting." The man went to a strange board and pushed buttons on it. "He has a _third_ eye! It's obviously an implant..." Suddenly, Hiei's Jagan was floating above the board. "How did-"

"_No_!" Kurama cried out as he saw Hiei's Jagan. _They removed the Jagan! They killed him!_ "You killed him! You _bastard_!" he screamed in Japanese, and threw himself against the barrier that separated him from his best friend's body. _He can't be dead!_

* * *

Captain Janeway hurried to Sickbay, hoping to get some answers from the conscious prisoner. _We need to know how they got on Voyager!_ If there was a weakness in the shields, she needed to know. She had spoken to the doctor a few hours ago, after the intruders had been transported to Sickbay. One of the captives was human. The other was not; no one, not even Seven of Nine, had known what species the black-haired boy was from. The other boy, the human with long red hair, was no ordinary human either. The boy had high metabolism and strange, naturally-heightened senses.

Janeway entered Sickbay, and immediately saw that the redheaded boy was throwing himself against the force field that separated him from the other prisoner. Janeway jogged across the room to the doctor. "What happened?" she demanded.

"I don't know captain! I was asking him how his friend got that implant, and he became _violent_!"

Janeway looked at the hologram of the smaller boy's third eye. _Damn, that looks real!_ "Computer: Remove force field separating Examining Tables One and Two." She turned for the doctor. "Get rid of that hologram! He probably thinks you killed his friend." The doctor looked shocked, and immediately pushed a button. The hologram faded away.

As soon as the force field disappeared, the red-haired boy ran to his friend. He picked up the smaller boy, cradling him in his arms. "Hiei!" the boy sobbed, over and over again, rocking his unconscious friend back and forth.

Janeway walked to the force field slowly, not sure of what was happening. "I'm Captain Katherine Jane-"

She stopped as the boy shifted his friend to one arm and pulled something out of his hair. He was suddenly holding a long thorned vine. He said something that Janeway did not understand, though it was obviously hostile. "Doctor, what did he say?"

The doctor walked forward until he stood beside her. "He said, 'If you come any closer, I'll kill you.'"

"What language?"

"Japanese, from Earth. But it's a very strange dialect."

"Earth..." Janeway whispered, then shook her head. "Where's the Universal Translator?"

The doctor pinned something to her uniform. He smiled as she cocked an eyebrow. "I had a hunch you'd need it."

Janeway smiled, then turned to the boy. "I'm Captain Katherine Janeway. You're on the Starship Voyager."

The boy looked stunned for a second, then his face hardened, turning cold and emotionless. "What did you do to Hiei?! He," the boy nodded in the doctor's direction, "had his Jagan!"

The computer failed to translate the last word, but Janeway assumed he meant his friend's implant. "We scanned your friend. That was a holographic representation of the implant."

The boy looked confused. "Holographic?" He had a strange accent.

"It was a 3D image. It wasn't real." The boy relaxed slightly, but kept his face expressionless. "What's your name?" Janeway asked.

The boy was silent for a moment, weighing whether or not he should give it to her. Finally he shrugged, evidently deciding that it couldn't put him in any worse of a situation. "It's Kurama. You are Janeway? Or Katherine?"

Janeway smiled. "You can call me Kate, if you'd like. Your friend's name is Hiei?" Kurama nodded curtly. "It's nice to meet both of you. Now, how did you get on my ship?"

Kurama blinked. "This is a ship?" _It doesn't feel like a ship. It's not bobbing..._

Janeway nodded. "It's a starship."

The boy looked shocked. "The portal must have malfunctioned." He seemed to be speaking to himself. He looked at Janeway. "We came here accidentally. I apologize for the intrusion. You are human?"

"Yes, and according to the doctor's scans, you are too. Your friend isn't, though."

Kurama looked at Hiei. "No, he's not." Janeway noticed that he was being vague on purpose. "How are humans in a starship? You...We don't have that kind of technology."

Janeway frowned. _What does he mean 'you'? He's a human..._ "Yes, we do." Realization hit her, and she asked gently. "What year is it?"

Kurama's eyes widened as he got her drift. "2000," he whispered. _Please don't say it..._ he thought.

Janeway closed her eyes briefly. "You've somehow traveled four centuries into the future...And, if you were on Earth, you've traveled 40 light years away."

Kurama backed up a step. "You can't be serious..." he whispered. _Mother..._ he realized. _She'll be so worried!_ Then he closed his eyes. _Until she died four centuries ago..._ He swallowed hard.

Janeway saw the pain in his face. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

Kurama calmed himself with a few deep breaths and a forlorn thought. _At least Hiei's here with me..._

Hiei stirred in his arms. Kurama looked at Janeway. "Could you please turn off your translation device?"

Janeway nodded and disconnected the translator. "Doctor, let's give them some privacy. Computer: Remove force field in Sickbay." Janeway and the doctor went into the doctor's office.

Kurama sighed, relieved that they'd left. "Hiei...wake up!"

Hiei moaned softly and slowly opened his eyes. Kurama put him down. The fire demon grabbed the side of the examining table to steady himself. "Wha-? Where are we, Fox?" The fire demon felt for his katana. "And where's my katana?!" he growled.

Kurama sighed and sat on the examination table. "We have a problem."

Hiei shot him a disgusted look. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Kurama ignored the remark. "The portal malfunctioned. We're a long way from Earth."

The fire demon shot Kurama a look. "Earth?"

The kitsune sighed again. "Ningens call the planet that the Ningenkai, Reikai, and Makai exist on 'Earth'. Our home planet. We're in space, Hiei." He paused to let that sink in. "We also somehow traveled four hundred years into the future."

Hiei stared at his friend like he had three heads. "Don't fuck around with me, Fox! What's really going on?!"

"I'm telling the truth Hiei," Kurama whispered, and looked away. "Everybody we know is probably long-dead. My family included."

Hiei was silent for a long moment. "The Netherworld," he said suddenly. Kurama stared at him. "We're in space, where Koenma said that the Netherworld had been sent. And before, when we were in the portal, I felt some weird ki. It must have been the Netherworld." The fire demon winced, realizing who he sounded like. (Hinigeshi, minna...)

Kurama paled. "Shimatta...The Netherworld must really hold a grudge, ne?" Hiei nodded curtly. "This ship has humans on it; a lot of them. This is the only place we can stay. Their technology is very advanced. They might be able to help us get back to our time..." It was a weak prospect, but they could hope. "Or at least back to Earth."

Hiei was silent for a moment, then he swallowed hard. "My link to Yukina is gone..." he whispered.

Kurama stared at him in horror. "Oh, gods, Hiei. I'm sorry."

He put a comforting hand on the fire demon's shoulder. The sanjiyan looked away. "I wonder how she died..." he whispered.

Kurama couldn't contain himself. He knelt down and hugged Hiei tightly. The fire demon allowed the hug, shocking Kurama. In fact, he actually leaned into it. _He must be so depressed..._ "Hiei, maybe the time-travel affected your link with her...She might still be alive, and think you...her brother is dead too."

Hiei didn't respond, and Kurama pulled back a bit. The fire demon was sound asleep. _He hasn't had a chance to sleep off the effects of the Kokoryuha..._ Kurama lifted up his friend and layed him on the examination table, frowning as his friend's brow creased in his sleep. _He usually looks peaceful when he's sleeping. Almost angelic..._

The kitsune stepped on something hard as he stepped back, and looked down to see what it was. It was a single perfect black tear gem.

* * *

Yuusuke and Kuwabara shoved open the door to Koenma's office. Yuusuke shoved the piles of papers off of Koenma's desk and glared at the infant. "What happened to Hiei and Kurama?!" he demanded.

Koenma looked a him coolly. "I don't know," he said clearly.

Yuusuke facevaulted. Kuwabara spoke up. "Whadda ya mean, you don't know?! Aren't you s'posed to be a god?!"

Koenma glared at the ningen. "The Netherworld transported them into outer space."

Yuusuke and Kuwabara stared at the demi-god. "_NANI?!_ they yelled simultaneously.

Koenma regarded the two calmly. "You heard me. They were also transported through time, but I'm not sure how far and which way..."

Yuusuke looked horrified. "So we can't help them?!"

Koenma shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Yuusuke hung his head and sighed. Then he looked up, a fierce expression on his face. "They're strong, especially when you put them together. They'll make it." Yuusuke said softly.

Kuwabara smiled weakly. "Yeah, nobody could kill the Shrimp _that_ easily!"

Koenma smiled weakly. _Two of my best Reikai Tantei..._ "If they're in the future, they may run into Ningen space travellers. They may make it back here."

_To be left in the hands of the Netherworld..._ Yuusuke shuddered. "Gods...I hope they do..."

Koenma nodded shortly. "Now we just have to figure out what to do about Kurama's ningen family..."

Yuusuke nearly swore. "And Yukina!"

Kuwabara looked at him. "Nani? What has to be done about my love?!"

Koenma and Yuusuke exchanged looks. Finally Koenma spoke. "It has to do with Hiei..."

Kuwabara nearly choked. "N-nani?! What does that Shrimp have to do with my perfect Yukina?!"

Yuusuke sighed. "He's her brother, Kuwabara." The big ugly ningen stared at them for a moment, then fell over in a dead faint. Yuusuke glanced at Koenma, grinning. "I think he took it pretty well, considering."

"Oro..." Koenma sweatdropped. "You'd better get to Yukina before he wakes up, Yuusuke."

The black-haired boy grinned and mock-saluted the demi-god. "Yes, _sir_!" He raced out the double doors.

Koenma shook his head and glanced at the floor where Kuwabara lay, his eyes still spiraled out. The godling grinned. "_BOTAN_!!"

The blue-haired girl raced into the room. "Hai, Koenma-sama?!"

Koenma kept a straight face. "Watch Kuwabara," he ordered.

Botan looked to the floor and gasped. "Oh! What happened to Kuwa-chan?!"

Koenma shrugged. "If he wakes up, bop him a good one on the head. That's an order!"

Botan facevaulted.

Ne? Ne? Whatcha think, minna? You like it? *blinks* Well...I'll just keep writing. Man is _this_ gonna be a _looong_ fic. Anyhoo...I might decide not to re-write the episoded...or at least, not _all_ of them. I'll re-write the ones I want...And standard disclaimers apply! Gomen for the silliness, minna...


	4. Chapter Four

Flux

by Rose Thorne

A Star Trek: Voyager/YYH crossover

~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY~

* * *

Chapter 4  
Janeway and the doctor watched the two boys speak to each other. Evidently, Kurama was informing the smaller one of their situation, because Hiei looked disbelieving.

The captain turned toward the doctor. "They're a long way from home, just like us. And they're going our way. They should come with us. They may end up being helpful. I'm going to have the guest quarters made up for them." She tapped her communicator. "Mr. Neelix?"

The Talaxian's voice replied a few moments later. "Yes, Captain?"

"Mr. Neelix, we have two guests who will be staying on board for a while. Could you please make up the guest quarters for them. Make it seem...more homely."

"Yes, Captain...May I ask...What species?"

Janeway smiled. "Human."

Neelix replied immediately. "Right away, Captain."

Janeway looked back towards her two guests. Hiei's facial expression had changed very slightly, Janeway noted. He had a strange, almost regretful look on his face. The boy spoke, and his words evidently shocked Kurama, for the redhead knelt down and hugged his friend. After a few seconds, the taller boy picked Hiei up and laid him back on the examination table.

_He fell asleep?! Strange._ "Doctor, let's go." Janeway and the doctor stepped out of the doctor's office. The captain turned the translator back on. "Is your friend okay?"

Kurama smiled wanly. "He's a bit tired. His Jagan uses a lot of energy, and he used it too much."

Janeway smiled at him. "We're preparing rooms for the two of you."

Kurama looked uncomfortable. "Thank you. I would prefer to stay with Hiei until he's rested. I don't know what kind of side effects might show up later."

The captain nodded understandingly. "Of course." She tapped her communicator. "Mr. Neelix, only one room will be needed."

Kurama started as Neelix's voice responded. "Yes, Captain. It's almost ready."

"How long, Mr. Neelix?"

"Oh, give me...ten minutes, Captain."

"Good. Come to Sickbay when you're finished. Janeway out." She turned to Kurama. "Mr. Neelix will show you your room. If you'd like, I can get you a tour of the ship."

Kurama shook his head. "Not right now." He glanced at Hiei. "He'll be hungry when he wakes up."

Janeway nodded. "You must be hungry as well."

Kurama smiled. "No. Besides, I promised him pizza. I can't back out on that."

"All of the guest rooms have replicators. Ask Mr. Neelix to tell you how to operate them."

"Thank you." Kurama smiled at the kind ningen. Then he sighed. "And, just so you know, Hiei's a bit rude to people he doesn't know. It's his nature. Please don't hold it against him if things are a bit rocky the first few days." _Or weeks..._ "I'll try to make him behave, but it's not an easy task." _Especially when he's this upset..._ "Also, could you possibly give me his sword. He doesn't like to go without it in strange places."

Janeway nodded. "I understand perfectly." She left for a second and returned with the katana. The captain watched as Kurama clipped it to his friend's belt. "A lot of us were very temperamental when we were first lost in the Delta Quadrant." 

Kurama's head snapped up. "What?! You're _lost_?!"

"We've been travelling toward Earth for four years. It will take a few more years to get home."

The boy looked shocked. "I didn't know..." _Hiei is not going to take this well..._

"I'm sorry, Kurama. You two are lucky you found us at all. The Federation usually isn't out this far."

"The Federation?" Kurama looked confused.

Janeway smiled weakly. _They missed that..._ "All of Earth is united into a Federation. We are also allied with other planets."

Kurama was silent for a moment. "No more petty wars..." he mumbled. "Humans have matured."

Janeway glanced at him. "Yes." She wanted to ask him to elaborate on that cryptic comment, but the door slid open to admit Neelix before she could.

"Hello, Captain." Janeway handed him another translator, and he attached it to his collar. Neelix turned to Kurama, holding out his hand. "I'm Neelix? Who might you be?"

The boy smiled, not even fazed by Neelix's alien appearance, which surprised Janeway even more. "Kurama," he said, shaking the Talaxian's hand. Then he pointed to his sleeping friend. "That's Hiei."

Neelix smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you...I suppose I'll have to meet your friend later." The Talaxian indicated the door. "Shall we?"

Kurama smiled and nodded, then picked up Hiei, holding the smaller boy so his head fell on the redhead's neck. "Of course." Neelix led the way out the door. Kurama followed. He noticed blandly as they moved down a corridor that the decor was the same everywhere. 

Neelix stopped at a door and pressed a button. After a few moments, the door whooshed open, revealing a very small room behind it.

Kurama glanced at the short man. "What is this?"

Neelix smiled. "It's a turbolift."

Kurama blinked, then shook his head. "Turbolift? What's that?"

The Talaxian frowned slightly. "Well...erm...it takes us throughout the ship...up to the Bridge...or down to the Mess Hall..." He smiled weakly. "I don't exactly know how to describe it."

"Like an elevator," Kurama said softly.

Neelix blinked. "That would be a good term for it." The Talaxian stepped into the turbolift. Kurama stepped in after him. The man turned off the translator and said something, and the 'turbolift' began to go up.

After a few seconds, the 'lift stopped, and the door opened with a 'whoosh.' Neelix stepped out and walked down the hall. Kurama followed him. "Where are we going?" the redhead asked.

Neelix glanced at him, then turned back on his translator. "Sorry. I forgot to turn it back on! What'd you say?"

Kurama smiled. "Where are we going."

Neelix smiled. "To your quarters. The captain said something about you rooming with your friend."

Kurama nodded. "Hiei doesn't like strange places. He usually sleeps outside if we travel, but he can't exactly do that here."

Neelix chuckled. "I understand. What did you two do back on Earth?"

Kurama was silent for a moment. "We were detectives," he finally answered.

"Detectives? Wow! What kind of cases did you work on?"

_Damn. I knew he'd ask that..._ Kurama shrugged. "It's hard to explain."

Neelix glanced at him, grinning. "Ah, classified. I understand." Kurama nodded. The Talaxian stopped at a door. "Say your name into the speaker. It'll record your voiceprint. Your friend will have to do that later too."

The redhead looked at the speaker for a moment, then leaned his head closer. "Kurama." He jumped back as the speaker repeated it back at him, then said something in English. The door slid open, and Neelix led the way in.

The room was gray as well. It held a large bed, and a few couches, along with a couple computers built into the walls. Neelix smiled at Kurama. "What do you think?"

Kurama smiled weakly. "It's nice..."

"But you miss home," the Talaxian finished. He sighed. "I know the feeling. I'll help you redecorate later, if you'd like."

Kurama shook his head. "No. It's fine." He walked to the bed and set Hiei down, removing his coat, boots, and katana and placing them near the bed. He tucked the fire demon under the covers. _Not that he'll get cold..._ He turned back to Neelix. "Thank you. Please tell your captain...Janeway...thank you as well."

Neelix nodded. "Did you want me to show you how to work the replicator, and the sonic shower?"

Kurama blinked. _I forgot all about that._ "Yes," he replied.

It took a while for Neelix to explain exactly how the replicator, sonic shower, and other things worked, but Kurama finally got it. Neelix finally left, promising to tell Janeway that Kurama was grateful for their help.

_Finally!_ Kurama thought, slipping under the covers next to Hiei. He was asleep in no time.

* * *

Yuusuke hurried up the steps to the temple. _Man, there are about a million of these!_ the ningen groaned to himself, his legs aching. Finally he reached the top. _Now to find Yukina._ He walked around the temple grounds, quickly finding Yukina in the garden. She was crying. Yuusuke ran over. "Yukina-chan? What's wrong."

Yukina gasped, then looked away. "Yuusuke-san...It's my oniisan. I have...had a link with him, but now it's gone. I think he's died!"

Yuusuke's gut twisted. "I know, Yukina-chan."

Yukina's head snapped up. "N-nani?! You know about my brother."

Yuusuke looked away. "We're not sure if he's dead or not...Koenma said he was sent into space and through time. Him and Kurama."

"You know who my brother is?" Yukina gasped. Yuusuke nodded. "Onegai! Tell me!"

_K'so..._ Yuusuke looked at her. "It's Hiei."

Yukina flinched. "N-nani? B-but he never said that he was! He was supposed to find my oniisan for me!" A tear slipped down her cheek. "He must have hated me for being weak!"

"No!" Yuusuke flinched. "He...he thought you would be disappointed with him."

Yukina's head snapped back. "But...why would I be disappointed with him? I always hoped that my brother would be just like him, because he's always so nice to me! I would _never_ be disappointed in him..." She shook her head. "What happened to oniisan and Kurama?"

Yuusuke looked away. "We don't know. We don't even know where they are, let alone _when_...We may never find them."

Yukina started to cry again. "Then my oniisan really is gone! And I never got to tell him...how much I loved him!"

Yuusuke hugged the Koorime awkwardly. "I think he knew, Yukina-chan. I'm sure he knew." _Hiei's link to her must be gone too. I hope he's not taking it too hard..._

* * *

*sigh* Finally! Another chapter done! I had a hard time establishing residency for Kurama and Hiei on Voyager. Anyone know what level Voyager's guest quarters are on? Anyhoo...Now to write the _next_ chapter... *sigh*


	5. Chapter Five

Flux

By Rose Thorne

A Star Trek: Voyager/YYH crossover

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

* * *

Chapter 5  
Kurama jerked awake as he heard a small groan. He sat up and glanced at Hiei, who was semi-conscious. The fox smiled and shook the fire demon gently. The boy's crimson eyes opened. "Hiei? You feeling better?"

"Hn." The fire demon sat up. "K'so..." he muttered, glancing around.

"No, Hiei, it wasn't a dream. We're really in the future." Hiei looked at him strangely. "You hungry? I promised you pizza. About four centuries ago, mind you, but I still owe you."

Hiei scowled. "You _would_ joke about it."

Kurama sighed. "Hiei, we're stuck here. We can't afford to get depressed about it." The fox rose and walked to the replicator. Hiei was silent as Kurama pressed the buttons that Neelix had showed him. A pizza appeared in the space.

Hiei frowned. "How the hell did you do that? I _know_ you're not a mage!"

Kurama grinned. "It's a technology here in the future. _Ningens_ made these machines." He set the pizza on the table. "Come on. I _know_ you're hungry."

Hiei shrugged and sat at the table, looking at the food suspiciously. "You trust these ningens?"

"Hiei! I've spoken to them, and they're fine. Besides, what're we going to do? Have them drop us off at the next planet? Then we'll never get home!" Hiei shrugged and Kurama sighed. He put a plate down in front of the fire demon. "And starving yourself won't help matters either."

The Jaganshi glared at the fox venomously, but said nothing, grabbing a piece of pizza instead.

* * *

Janeway chimed at the door of her guests. The door opened and Kurama smiled at her. The other boy, Hiei, stood behind him, his sword out. Janeway displayed her hands to show that she was unarmed, then smiled as the boy snorted and sheathed the weapon.

Kurama invited her in. "Would you like some pizza? There's some left."

Janeway shook her head, chuckling. "I'm just here to see if you two would like a tour of the ship."

"Hn. What's the point?" Hiei's eyes stared at her piercingly.

The captain smiled at him. "I'm glad you're feeling better. The point is for you two to learn your way around the ship. We are still about two years away from Earth, and we're all stuck on the ship until then." She raised an eyebrow as Hiei snorted. "Do you two have any skills that could help us?"

Kurama grinned. "Watch." He took a seed from his hair. Slowly the seed grew into a rose. "I have a way with plants."

Janeway smiled. "Wonderful. Ever since Kes left, we've had no one to grow food plants in the cargo bay." She looked at Hiei. "What skills do you have."

Hiei just glared. He answered when Kurama elbowed him. "Hand to hand combat." He snorted. "Computers." Kurama stared at him, evidently having not known about this skill. Hiei smirked. "I was stuck in the Ningenkai for four years. I was bored." The boy grinned maliciously. "I'm the one who hacked into the Pentagon."

"Hiei! How did you get a hold of a computer?" The redhead's shock was evident, and Janeway hid a grin.

Hiei shrugged. "Ningen stores have minimal security. And it's not too difficult to wire telephone wires to give it power and a connection to the Internet."

Janeway smiled. "Seven of Nine could probably use your help in the Engineering section, especially since B'Elanna is on her honeymoon." Hiei just shrugged. "Shall we go on that tour now?"

* * *

Yuusuke sighed as he rang the doorbell to the Minamino residence. Kurama's stepbrother, Shuuichi, answered the door. "Hello, Yuusuke-san. Shuuichi-oniisan isn't here right now."

Yuusuke shook his head. "I'm actually here to talk to Shiori-sama. May I come in?"

Shuuichi's brow furrowed as he let Yuusuke in. "Tousan isn't here right now. Are you sure you need to talk to Okaasan?"

Yuusuke nodded. "It's important."

Shiori hurried into the room. "Yuusuke! Have you seen my son? Where is he?"

"Minamino-san...please sit down." The woman obeyed, panic passing over her face. Yuusuke winced as he realized what he had said. "Don't worry, your son is not dead." Yuusuke ran a hand through his hair. "Kurama...your son...he was transported somehow into the future."

Shiori laughed. "Where's Shuuichi? Tell him it was a cute joke."

Yuusuke scowled. "I'm not joking." He sat across from Shiori. "I ask you to consider everything I'm about to tell you." He paused and the woman nodded. "Kurama...your son is not fully human. He was originally a fox youko from the Makai. He died and entered your womb and was reborn." Yuusuke sighed again. "Remember when you were terminally ill, and you recovered suddenly?" Shiori nodded. "Kurama was the one who saved you."

Shiori frowned. "Who is Kurama?"

"Kurama is your son's Makai name. Anyway, Kurama stole a Reikai artifact that would grant him a wish, but take his life in return. He wished for you to be happy, and nearly died, but I gave half my lifeforce to keep him from dying. He became a Reikai Tantei, part of my team. Do you understand so far?"

Shiori nodded. "Yes."

"Good. For the past few days, we've been on a mission in the Makai."

"The _demon world_?!" Shiori gasped.

"Yes. We had to capture or kill an escaped youkai convict. It ended up being the latter. We were coming back to the Ningenkai through the portal, but something went wrong with the portal. The Netherworld pulled Kurama and Hiei, another one of the Tantei, through space and time, to the future and somewhere in outer space. We don't think they're dead, but we don't know for sure."

Shiori was very pale. "What is this Netherworld?"

Yuusuke sighed. "A while back, the Netherworld tried to take over the Ningenkai, flooding the Reikai in the process. We were the only ones left to stand against their king, Yakumo. Somehow, we beat him, killing him. Now I guess the Netherworld wants revenge. I just hope future ningens will find them."

"So my son is in the future...And I'm probably dead in that future..." Shiori closed her eyes. "I'll never see my son again."

* * *

Kurama smiled as Hiei tinkered with the computer in their quarters. It had taken the fire demon two minutes to change the computer to speak and read Japanese, which he had accomplished by wiring his universal translator into the data port and downloading the Japanese language information off of it. The sanjiyan had also taken the liberty of changing the computer's voice to sound like Shiori. Kurama was grateful for (and a bit surprised by) his friend's kindness.

The fire demon had been sitting quietly for over and hour, reading different files on the computer. After changing the defaults, he had immediately read up on the Borg, curious about Seven of Nine's implants. He had been reading up on the history of the last four hundred years for the past hour, looking up the aliens species and names of historical people as he read.

Kurama had given up on reading over his friend's shoulder long before that point, as Hiei was reading at an impossible speed. The fox dragged a chair over and sat beside his friend, setting a steaming mug of hot cocoa on the console in front of Hiei. "Interesting?"

"Hn," was Hiei's only response as he distractedly sipped the cocoa. After a few minutes, the fire demon stopped reading and looked at Kurama, blinking rapidly as his eyes tried to adjust. "About fifty years after we left, ningens had another world war. A nuclear war. It wiped out most of the planet. Fifty years after that, some ningen discovered warp technology. Light speed, what Einstein said was impossible. This alien race called the Vulcans saw the test run, and made first contact. The Federation formed as ningens met more races."

Kurama frowned. "_Humans_ brought peace to the universe?!"

Hiei shrugged. "Basically. A few wars with some violent races, but that's about it. _Voyager_'s history is here too. They were brought to the Delta Quadrant by this alien that they called the Caretaker, because he was taking care of this race called the Ocampans." Hiei scowled. "That was seven years ago." [Authors note: Last chapter, I accidentally said 4 years. Gomen!] "They picked up Kes, Neelix, Seven of Nine, and Icheb along the way, and some girl called Naomi Wildman was born on the ship. They've got about fifteen years left to travel, but originally, the trip was supposed to take about 70 years, so they'll probably find a way to cut more time off the trip."

Kurama sighed. "Well, we've got a while to wait before we get to Earth."

"Hn." Hiei shrugged. "It doesn't really matter how long it takes. Chances are, everyone we knew is dead."

Kurama flinched. "Yuusuke and Yukina are youkai. They'll still be alive."

Hiei shook his head. "Yukina was staying in the Ningenkai. If she was still staying there during the war, she would have died. Most of Japan was destroyed. Yuusuke might be alive, but if he's ruling a third of the Makai, he may have been killed by an assassin."

"An assassin wouldn't have a chance against Yuusuke!"

Hiei frowned. "The only reason Mukuro was still alive when we left was because I took a dagger meant for her. It would have poisoned her and made her body reject her metallic implants. It didn't hurt me." The fire demon scowled. "That's the reason I left Mukuro's territory. I don't mind a challenge, but I got sick of having to dodge daggers and hunt down assassins."

Kurama stared at him. "So, you're saying that Yuusuke was probably assassinated."

"Maybe." Hiei shrugged. "He had enough enemies. We all did."

Kurama frowned. He didn't like the direction that the conversation was heading. "What did Seven say she needed help with?"

Hiei shrugged. "She didn't say anything about it. I'm supposed to meet her in the Engineering section tomorrow."

Kurama smiled. "Looks like you've found something to do."

Startled, Hiei stared at Kurama. "Janeway said you get to grow a garden. And there's probably a lot new plants for you to choose from. What's wrong?"

"I never told my mother the truth. I just disappeared. She was probably worried out of her mind for the rest of her life."

Hiei was silent for a long time. Then he turned back to the computer. Before Kurama realized what he was doing, a picture and bio of his mother was on the screen before him. "Read it, then I'll call one up on your brother."

Kurama began reading, more than a little surprised by Hiei's kindness. His surprise turned to shock as he continued reading. His mother had advocated for peace during the war, pushing for the exploration of space. She had been killed by those who were to benefit from the war, all of whom had later been killed in the latter part of the war, or afterward for their war crimes.

Hiei called up the file on Minamino Shuuichi, Kurama's brother. The fox blinked as he saw his younger stepbrother as an adult, then began reading. Shuuichi had continued Shiori's legacy, pushing the exploration of space and the development of faster-than-light technology, vowing to discredit Einstein's Theory of Special Relativity. Kurama gasped as he read the reason his brother had given for this vow. "For my mother and my 'Niisan, wherever he is." Shuuichi came very close to his goal before he was killed in a riot. His theories were built on by Zefram Cochrane, who discovered warp technology.

Kurama closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, overwhelmed. Finally, he opened his eyes and turned to Hiei. The fox smiled as he saw that Hiei had fallen asleep. "Computer off." The computer screen went black as Kurama picked his friend up and tucked him in. "Lights off." The fox was soon asleep as well.

* * *

History lesson! Gotta love it. This will be the last time we see Yuusuke and the others on Earth for a while...402 years, to be exact! *evil grin* I love what I did to Hiei in this one! Hiei as a computer geek...Who woulda thought?


	6. Chapter Six

Flux

By Rose Thorne

A Star Trek: Voyager/YYH crossover

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

* * *

Chapter 6  
Kurama was jerked awake as Hiei sat up with a short yell. The fox blinked at the Jaganshi, who was breathing raggedly and trembling slightly. "Hiei? Are you okay?"

The youkai flinched minutely, then glared at the redhead. "_Hn_!"

Kurama sighed as Hiei glowered. "Whatever." The fox rose and replicated two cups of hot cocoa, handing one to Hiei. The sanjiyan hesitated before taking a sip. "It was a nightmare, ne?" Hiei pointedly ignored him. "About the Gekai." Hiei looked up in surprise. "I had one the first night we were here...That they infultrated _Voyager_ and captured us..." The fox trailed off, looking into his steaming cup. 

"...Torture and death," Hiei finished softly. "If we had the same dream, I was right. The Gekai _did_ bring us here for revenge..."

"I wish you'd been wrong, Hiei...I really do..." Kurama whispered. He looked up. "We have to warn Janeway. And we can probably help develop some of defense..."

Hiei nodded. "I have some ideas that might work..." He yawned suddenly.

Kurama caught the yawn and looked at the chronometer as he stretched. "It's three in the morning...Let's get a couple more hours of sleep. We'll talk to Janeway in the morning." Hiei shrugged, curling up beneath the blankets. Kurama yawned again and lay back.

* * *

Janeway was jolted from a deep sleep by the comm unit. She groaned as she blinked at the chronometer. "Janeway."

"I apologize for waking you, ma'am, but it's important that we speak to you as soon as possible." It was Kurama.

Janeway sighed softly, wishing she could sink back into her pillows. _5 am. I only had an hour left to sleep anyway._ "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Captain."

"No problem. Janeway out."

* * *

Kurama smiled as he let Janeway in. "Thank you for coming, Captain. I'm sure you're hungry. We'll talk over breakfast." Janeway smiled appreciatively. "Thank you." She sat on the chair that the redhead indicated.

Kurama served bowls of rice and vegetables, then sat down and sighed. "There's a lot to tell you. I'm not sure where to begin..."

Hiei snorted. "She's ningen, Fox. Try the beginning. In words she'll understand." 

Janeway hid a smile as Kurama glared at Hiei, who ignored it. "Baka youkai..." The redhead turned back to Janeway. "We'll start with the three planes of Earth. The Ningenkai, the Reikai, and the Makai exist on different planes of Earth. Humans live in the Ningenkai. When humans die, their spirits go to the Reikai. This is because the Reikai is above and in balance with the Ningenkai. There was originally a fourth plane as well, the Gekai, which was above and in balance with the Makai. However, millenia ago, the king of the Gekai, Yakumo, became power-hungry. He wished to control the Ningenkai as well, and there was a great war between the Gekai and the Reikai. Emperor Enma, after a long war, somehow managed to beat Yakumo." Kurama paused to take a sip of water, then opened his mouth to continue.

"You talk too damn much. Reminds me of Hinageshi." Hiei looked at Janeway. "So the Reikai won and sealed the Gekai in space. Gekai broke free and we had to kill Yakumo. We did and the Gekai was resealed in space. Guess what surrounds this ship. Of course, who could've guessed that humans would use their technology to do something other than destroy each other?"

"Hiei!" Kurama glared at the Jaganshi. Janeway sighed as the redhead began to speak in a language that the translator didn't have data on. "Look, Hiei, I know you're upset about being stuck here, but we are. So try being polite and cooperative so we have at least a _slim_ chance of getting back to Earth alive!" Kurama had shifted to the well-known Makai language that he and Hiei had used to communicate before Hiei had learned Japanese. "Besides, I shouldn't have to remind you that the Makai has more wars in a year than humans have had in all of history."

Hiei scowled. "Fine. _You_ can talk."

Kurama switched back to Japanese. "Anyway, Captain, the Gekai brought us here to take revenge for the death of their king. Our teammates may be transported here as well, but I doubt it. I'm betting that the Reikai has started watching the gates more closely since we disappeared."

"So they will definately attack in an effort to kill the two of you?" Kurama nodded gravely. Janeway frowned. "This Gekai...is there any way to defend against them?"

"I have some ideas," Hiei said softly. "Some Makai ward tricks coupled with your technology should work."

"'Makai ward tricks'?"

Kurama smiled. "Hiei is from Earth's Makai plane."

Janeway smiled at Hiei. "So you're not human?" Hiei looked away, frowning. "_Voyager_ is a very diverse community. You'll fit right in. What race are you?"

Hiei glared at her, silent for a moment. Then he looked away. "I have no race...I'm a halfbreed." The words were barely audible.

Janeway realized that the boy did not wish to discuss his parentage any further and dropped the subject. "I'm going to have you two work out a defensive strategy with Seven and Tuvok in Astrometrics. I want you there in two hours."

Hiei shrugged. Kurama sighed. "We'll be there." He showed Janeway out, then turned to Hiei, who was glaring at him. "What's with you, anyway?"

The Jaganshi bared is teeth in response. "Go to hell, Fox."

Kurama glared at his vertically challenged friend. "Look, Hiei, I know you don't like to discuss your heritage, but she wasn't _forcing_ you to speak!"

Hiei stood angrily. "_You were the one who told me that we should cooperate so we have the chance of surviving for the next fifteen years. Excuse me for taking you __literally_!" The fire demon folded his arms over his chest. "You're such a hypocrite, Kurama. There's plenty _you_ haven't told them."

Kurama looked away. "They don't _need_ to know that..."

Hiei snorted. "And if we're forced to battle the Gekai? You plan on using your weak ningen body to fight? If you go youko in the middle of a battle, how are the ningens supposed to know you're not an enemy?! Like it or not, Fox, you _have_ to tell them.

Kurama sat down heavily. "You're right."

Hiei shrugged. "Whatever." He left before Kurama could say anything else, grabbing his sword as he did. The fire demon walked through the corridors of the ship, exploring the territory more thoroughly. As he rounded a corner, he nearly knocked over a young girl. "Sorry," he mumbled as the girl caught her balance.

The girl looked at him for a moment, then smiled. You must be one of the guests that appeared in the Mess Hall." She nodded at him. "I'm Naomi Wildman."

"Hiei," the Jaganshi answered gruffly. "You were born on the ship."

The girl's smile widened. "You've been studying." The smile faded, and she cocked her head. "Were you looking for something?"

Hiei shook his head. "Exploring the ship."

The girl smiled again. "Well, you're in luck. Next to Neelix, I'm the best tour guide on the ship." She checked the chronometer on her wrist. "In fact, Neelix is about to go off duty. Do you want to meet him?"

Hiei considered. He did not have to be to the Astrometrics lab for another hour and a half. And he could always find out from his self-appointed tour guide where that was. He shrugged. "Fine."

The girl smiled, something that she seemed to do often, and beckoned for him to follow her, walking down the hall quickly. Hiei sighed and followed her. They entered a small room and the door closed behind them. The girl spoke. "Mess hall." Hiei grabbed the hilt of his sword as the room moved slightly, then relaxed as he realized it was an elevator of some kind. The girl frowned at him. "Why do you carry a sword?"

"Protection," Hiei stated simply.

The girl blinked. "We don't usually need protection on _Voyager_. And when we do, we use phasers." Hiei didn't answer and the girl shrugged. "You probably don't trust us very much yet. You will eventually."

Hiei shook his head. "I have very powerful enemies who want me dead. I've studies the defenses of this ship, and they could easily get past them. So I'm careful. If I'm not, I die." The lift came to a stop and the door opened. Hiei stepped out quickly. He was glad. He was slightly claustrophobic. He allowed himself to smile slightly as he remembered his first encounter with an elevator in the Ningenkai. No one had ridden in it again.

Naomi hurried after him and led him into a large room with many tables. The few people in the room looked up as they entered and stared at him. Hiei ignored them. Naomi hurried over to one of them, who was obviously not human. Hiei followed. "Neelix, this is one of the guests. I met him in a corridor."

Neelix, who could have passed as a youkai if he'd had a ki signiture, smiled at Hiei. "Ah. I saw you earlier, but you were asleep at the time. How do you like _Voyager_?"

Hiei shrugged keeping his face expressionless. "It's interesting."

Neelix frowned as he heard the bass voice. He had assumed that Hiei was a child, but he was obviously mistaken. He looked down as Naomi tugged on his arm. "I brought him here so you could give him a tour of the ship."

"Just a moment, dear." The Talaxian smiled at Hiei. "I'm the ship's cook. Would you like anything?"

Hiei frowned. He had assumed that the replicator was the crew's source of meals, but he was evidently incorrect. "I'm not hungry."

"You sure? I make a wonderful Terran sundae."

Hiei blinked. "Sweet..." He stopped and used the proper name instead. "Ice cream?"

Neelix beamed. "I made some homemade chocolate the other day for Seven. She enjoys it, though she likes to call it 'flavored ice'. And she can share. Would you like some?"

Hiei smirked at that. "Sweet snow? Sure."

The Talaxian smiled at the name Hiei used and turned to Naomi. "Did you want some 'Sweet Snow' too?" The girl nodded, and Neelix headed toward the kitchen.

Naomi glanced at Hiei. "Neelix likes to make sure that we all eat, and the replicators don't make very good ice cream."

Neelix returned with two chocolate cones and handed one to each. "Mind if I use your name for it? 'Sweet snow'. It sounds so much more interesting than 'ice cream'." Hiei shrugged and began to eat the ice cream. "How about that tour?" Hiei shrugged again. Neelix smiled and turned to one of the few people in the room. Mr. Kim, would you mind holding the fort for me until I get back?"

The oriental man grinned. "Sure. I assume you want it back in one piece?" Neelix nodded. "Aw...You ruin all my fun." The man turned to Hiei. "I guess you're one of the guests. I was in here when you arrived. Hear you're from Earth." He stuck out a hand. "Harry Kim."

"Hiei." Hiei nodded, but didn't shake hands with the man. "I'm not human."

Harry withdrew the hand. "Ahhh. So you don't shake hands. Gotcha." The man leaned back in his chair. "Well, I'll see you around. Along with the hot woman that came with you. No offense if she's your girlfriend or wife or anything."

Hiei couldn't help it; he chuckled. "Another one," he muttered, thoroughly amused. "You think Kurama's female?"

The man's grin faded. "She's a...he..?"

Hiei nodded his head. "Yup. All male." He grinned as the other guys at the table began to catcall, some of which the translator didn't catch, and watched as Harry Kim turned bright red with embarrassment. "But everyone thinks he's female at first. Even I did. It's the hair."

Neelix smiled. "Well, let's go on that tour now."


	7. Chapter Seven

Flux

By Rose Thorne

A Star Trek: Voyager/YYH crossover

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

* * *

Chapter 7  
Neelix and Naomi eventually showed Hiei to Astrometrics, where Kurama and two others were waiting. One was a man with darker skin and pointed ears. The other was a woman that seemed to be human except for the metallic attachments on her face. The woman spoke. "You are late."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Two minutes."

Naomi smiled up at the woman, who seemed to almost soften a bit. "We were giving him a tour of the ship, Seven."

Seven shifted slightly. "Fine. I shall see you tomorrow at 0900 to check up on your studies."

The girl nodded. "Affirmative, Seven." Naomi saluted and walked out.

Neelix smiled. "Good luck." He smiled at Hiei slightly. "Feel free to come by any time. I'll have to go make some more of that sweet snow." The man smiled around the room, then left.

Hiei was aware of Kurama staring at him, but ignored it. Seven turned to him. "The Captain informed us of the situation. What needs to be done?"

Hiei nodded slightly, still ignoring Kurama's astonished glances in his direction. "The only thing I can think of is integrating a program into the shields to give them a sort of ward effect." Seeing Seven's slightly confused look, he elaborated. "Wards are specifically made to keep anyone with ki from getting in."

The man with the pointed ears looked intrigued. "How would you do that?"

The fire demon shrugged. "We use incantations and written spells on the wards, but if we could program an incantation into the shields, it might work."

The man frowned. "It sounds very much like the magic that Humans believed in centuries ago."

Kurama spoke up. "That's because many would consider it a form of magic, Tuvok. However, the power of our enemies is not because of technology. There is something else involved, though I'm not exactly sure how to explain what ki is."

Hiei sighed. "The most rudementary way I can think of is for you to think of ki as life force. Some creatures are born with the ability to use that life force and to gain more." He pulled up his shirt sleeve, revealing the ward that was wrapped around his arm. "This is a ward." He began unravelling it slowly, revealing just the head of the dragon. "It keeps the dragon on my arm to prevent it from escaping." He rewarded the dragon and showed them the writing on the ward. "This is the incantation. It is written in an ancient Makai language."

Seven and Tuvok both blinked at the symbols on the bandages. "What does it say?" Tuvok finally asked, curious.

Kurama chuckled. "Essentially 'Bad dragon, bad dragon, stay.' [1] It doesn't take much usually. We might be able to get away with "Go away Gekai" or something simple like that."

Hiei sighed. "Knowing Koenma, he's still sending evil human souls to space, so we might have power-infused human souls to deal with. Possession is pretty simple for them sometimes. It would be difficult to ward against that, and if a possessed crew member got ahold of one of those things you shot us with earlier, it might be a problem. Maybe something like 'All those who have the motive of killing or hurting anyone on this ship or destroying this ship go away,' as well as a simple 'all ki attacks against this ship and/or its inhabitants are useless' incantation."

Kurama nodded slowly. "That pretty much takes care of it."

Seven nodded shortly. "We would have to put a similar incantation in the shuttlecrafts' shields as well. We had best get to work."

Kurama sighed. "I'm afraid that this technology is unfamiliar to me, so I'm pretty much useless when it comes to this. Hiei has been studying the schematrics of this ships pretty much since we got here."

Tuvok stared at Hiei for a moment. "Those schematrics are classified. Guests should not be allowed to access them."

"Oh, please. I hacked into the _Pentagon_ before. Once I understood the technology, this ship's computer securities were simple." Hiei crossed his arms over his chest. "It works out better this way anyway. The sooner we alter the shields, the sooner we'll all be safe."

Seven frowned, but nodded. "He is correct. We will deal with it later. I would much rather secure the ship first." She walked to one of the computers and began working immediately. Tuvok and Hiei did the same.

Kurama sighed. "Do you need me anymore?"

The three didn't even look up. Tuvok answered. "Negative."

"Fine. I'll go get myself some 'sweet snow' and start working on those plants the Captain asked me to grow."

Hiei looked up. "How do I get in the room?"

The fox grinned. "It's voiceprint. You'll have to find me." Hiei snorted softly and returned to what he was doing. Kurama chuckled and left, headed toward the Mess Hall.

* * *

After about two hours, Hiei completed the coding for the wards, sending it over to Tuvok and Seven for them to integrate it into the shield harmonics. He watched as they began the ten-minute process. Suddenly he felt a ki signiture. His katana was immediately in his hand. "K'so! We have company!"

"Tuvok to Security. Intruder alert. Astrometrics."

"Get those shields adjusted. I can handle one, but more may be a problem." Hiei paled as he felt another ki signiture. "K'so..." _Where the hell is Kurama..?_ Immediately, Hiei realized that Kurama was either in the same situation or he was on his way.

Three Gekai minions popped into existance in a semicircle around him. Hiei immediately attacked the closest one, missing it by nanometers as it dodged. He moved back to where he had been as he dodged a shuriken, wincing as it grazed his side. He moved quickly in a move meant to disembowel the demon on the right, but the demon dodged and it ended up being only a deep slice. _These are minnions?!_ He surrounded his sword with fire and slashed at the demon on the left. It dodged, but was burned by the fire. Hiei dodged a sword, then was immediately forced to try to dodge a sickle. He cursed as the sickle slashed the side of his leg, then rushed forward and swung at the middle attacker again. This time he scored a hit, disemboweling the demon.

Hiei landed on his injured leg, and stumbled slightly. In the nanosecond of vulnerability, the other two attacked, easily pinning him up against the bulkhead. The katana was knocked from his grip as one of the demons grabbed his throat and began to squeeze. The fire demon struggled wildly, trying desperately to break the demon's grip. The demon punched him in the solar plexis, forcing all the air from his lungs. The Jaganshi gasped for air, trying to pry the demon's hand from his throat. A phaser blast hit the demon, but it had no affect.

Hiei's eyes widened as the other demon grabbed his arm and bit it. The fire demon let out a weak cry of shock as he realized what was happening. The demon was a Gekai gaki. Hiei's vision swam then went dark.

* * *

Kurama raced down the hall in the direction of the ki signitures. _K'so! I should have known they would take action!_ Finally he reached Astrometrics and ran in, immediately taking in the situation. Hiei was pinned to the wall by the throat by one demon while the other demon had latched onto his arm. Seven and Tuvok were shooting at the creatures with phasers. "Rose Whip!" The fox's thorned whip slashed throught the creature that had Hiei's arm.

The other demon let the fire demon go. Hiei stood there for a moment, supported by the wall, then fell over like a puppet with its strings cut. _Hiei! Inari. . . . Don't let him be dead. . . ._ The fox slashed at his opponent with the rose whip, growling as the demon dodged and launched itself at him. He grew a grass blade and easily slew the creature, then ran to Hiei's side. "Hiei?! Are you okay." He sighed in relief as he saw that his friend was still breathing. "Hiei . . ." He gently shook the boy's shoulder.

Hiei's eyes opened slightly, but they were very unfocused. He was breathing in short, weak gasps. "K'rma . . . Gekai . . . gaki. . . . Can't breathe. . . ." The Jaganshi passed out.

Kurama's eyes widened in shock. _No. . . ._ He turned to see Tuvok and Seven standing behind him. "We have to get him to Sickbay!"

Seven nodded and pressed the emblem on her chest. "Seven to Sickbay. Emergency transport for one." Kurama glared at her meaningfully and she sighed. "Make that two." Kurama and Hiei were immediately transported away as the Security team showed up[2].

The fox stood beside the examining table as the doctor moved in to check on Hiei. The hologram ran a scanner over the fire demon, then frowned. "I don't understand it. He seems fine except for the cuts, but his body is shutting down!"

Kurama was well aware of that. _His ki is fading!_ "He needs blood."

"Well, we can get him a transfusion. . . ." the doctor commented.

"No. Not that kind of blood. Hiei, when like this, becomes slightly vampiric. He needs to drink blood, but it can't be human blood. I'll have to give him my blood."

The doctor frowned. "But you're human. . . ."

Kurama smiled mirthlessly. "Looks can be deceiving, doctor." Janeway walked in just in time to see Kurama grow taller and paler, sprouting a tail and ears as his hair bled from red to silver. "This is my true form. I am a youkai. In this form, I can give Hiei blood."

Janeway and the doctor watched in facination as Kurama sat on the examination table, pulling Hiei into his lap. The fox used a nail to break the skin near a vein in his wrist then put his arm to Hiei's mouth. The fire demon immediately latched on.

The captain frowned. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I'm not exactly sure, Captain," the doctor murmured as he took out a tricorder and began scanning the two youkai.

Kurama sighed. "Hiei was bitten by a Gekai gaki. Youkai gaki crave blood, like vampires. Gekai gaki crave rei, which is the lifeforce that youkai have in their blood. If I hadn't killed the gaki when I did, Hiei would not have survived long enough for me to give him some of my rei." He chuckled softly as he saw Janeway looking at his ears. "This is my true form. I am a kitsune youko. I was fatally injured by a hunter eighteen years ago--eighteen years before we were transported here--and I merged with a human in a woman's womb to keep myself from dying. I'm actually centuries old." The fox spirit absently ran his long fingers through Hiei's hair, smiling as the little demon bagan to purr softly.

Tuvok and Seven entered sickbay. Janeway turned her attention to them. "Did you get the shields altered and up?"

"Yes, Captain."

Kurama sighed in relief. "At least we don't have to worry about that anymore. As long as those shields are up we're safe."

Tuvok and Seven both blinked in surprise at Kurama, who just grinned. Janeway smiled. "Apparently our guests are very interesting people."

Kurama chuckled. "This is another of my forms."

Seven cocked her head. "Another? There are more?"

The youko nodded. "One other, but I can't show you that one until Hiei is done." On cue, the fire demon disengaged his fangs. Kurama stood up, gently placing his friend on the table, where he immediately curled into a compact little ball. The fox turned to his audience and grinned, then melted into a little five-tailed silver fox. The fox grinned at them, his tongue lolling, then leapt up onto the examining table.

Janeway reached forward, stopping inches from touching him. "May I?"

_::Of course.::_ Janeway blinked. _::Ah, yes. Perhaps I should have mentioned that I'm slightly telepathic in my youkai forms.::_ The fox, amazingly, seemed to be chuckling.

Janeway ran her fingers through the fox's fur once. "Possibly."

Kurama changed back to his human form as the doctor came over. He smiled as the hologram ran a device over the wound on his wrist, healing it. "Humans have certainly advanced . . ." He watched as the doctor did the same with Hiei's wounds, then sighed. "I'm going to take him back to our quarters so I can watch over him, if that's okay with you Doctor."

The Doctor smiled. "That's fine, but have him _rest_. He probably needs it."

Kurama nodded and lifted his friend into his arms, wincing slightly as Hiei grabbed a stray lock of hair. "At least we got the shields up so we don't have to worry anymore."

* * *

Finally! A new chapter! Man do I have some plans for this!

Authors notes:  
[1] That came from a fic called Forbidden Love. Unfortunately, I don't know who was the author.

[2] While the fight scene took a few paragraphs to describe, it only lasted about a minute. That's why Security seemed so slow in getting there.


	8. Chapter Eight

Flux

By Rose Thorne

A Star Trek: Voyager/YYH crossover

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

* * *

Chapter 8  
Hiei woke slowly, warmth surrounding him, though he felt chilled. He curled closer to the warmth, shivering slightly. "Hiei? Are you awake?" The fire demon opened his eyes halfway, too exhausted to get them all the way open. Kurama was the warmth he had felt. The fox smiled at him, his green eyes worried. "You nearly died. You lost most of your ki. You're cold because your body doesn't have the energy to keep your temperature up." Hiei shivered again and closed his eyes, too exhausted to keep them open. "You've been asleep for almost twenty-four hours, Hiei. You need to get some fluids in you." Hiei moaned softly, shivering, as Kurama got up. He somehow managed to open his eyes again to see Kurama frowning at him. "I'll be right back." Hiei's eyes slid shut again. A few moments later, Kurama was back and pulling Hiei into a half-sitting position. "Can you sit up, Hiei?"

As Kurama let go of him, Hiei tried to stay sitting, but his body felt like it was made of lead. "Too heavy . . ." he whispered hoarsely, shivering again.

The fire demon heard Kurama set something down on the bedside table then felt him sit down on the bed. The fox pulled Hiei into his lap, letting him lean against him. He held something to the sanjiyan's lips. Hiei's eyes shot open. "It's water." The redhead tilted the cup a bit, allowing Hiei to drink his fill of the room-temperature liquid. Then he held another cup to Hiei's lips. "Warm broth." Hiei drank all of it, closing his eyes as Kurama pulled the empty cup away. Kurama held another cup to Hiei's lips, but the fire demon turned his face away. "It's hot cocoa, Hiei." The Jaganshi opened his eyes slightly to see Kurama smiling knowingly at him and drank the cocoa, then closed his eyes again and sighed softly, feeling a bit warmer than he had before, though he was still chilled.

Kurama gently set Hiei on the bed and lay down beside him, letting the fire demon curl closer to him as he fell back to sleep. As soon as the fox was sure Hiei was asleep, he brushed the fire demon's hair from his pale face, touching his cheek gently. _I'm so glad I didn't lose you, little one . . ._ The fox then curled protectively around his friend and fell asleep.

* * *

Hiei slept for the better part of two days, waking only once, and only for about an hour in that time. Kurama had been worried at the depth of his sleep--Hiei was in a deeper sleep then he was after he used the Kokoryuha--but his concern had disappeared when he realized that his friend's youki was returning, however sluggishly.

To Kurama's surprise, Hiei had actually gotten a few visitors. Naomi Wildman and Neelix had stopped by to see if things were okay, as well as Captain Janeway. But Hiei had also gotten another visitor whom Kurama had never met. The Asian man had introduced himself as Harry Kim and had come by while Hiei was asleep to ask what had happened. Kurama had given him a brief explanation and assured him that Hiei would recover.

Even after the Jaganshi had woken, he was very weak--almost sickly. Hiei's legs had given out on him the one time that he had gotten out of bed. Kurama had been forced to carry him to the bathroom twice, much to Hiei's humiliation. The fire demon hated depending on anyone.

The door chimed as Kurama was carrying Hiei back to bed. After setting Hiei down, he commanded the door to open. Neelix stepped in, carrying a small package and smiling. "I brought some treats for you two. Freshly baked brownies!"

Kurama smiled. "Thank you, Neelix." He replicated three glasses of milk and set them on the table, then brought Hiei to a chair to sit. The fox had no idea how Neelix had discovered Hiei's sweet tooth; he would have to ask Hiei about that later. They ate the brownies as Neelix told them the ship gossip, speaking of a recently married couple that was taking their honeymoon in something called a holodeck, which had led to a description of what a holodeck was.

Kurama sighed as Neelix asked what their duties on the ship were. "I'm growing plants in the cargo hold, but I haven't had the time to check on them in several days." Hiei hned.

Neelix smiled. "I'm off duty now. Why don't you go check on them and I'll stay here and keep Hiei company?"

Kurama glanced at Hiei, who shrugged. "Thank you, Neelix. It shouldn't take too long."

The Talaxian waved him away. "Take as long as you need. I'm going to teach Hiei how to play Kal-toh, anyway. Though Tuvok would probably be a better teacher."

Kurama chuckled as he stepped into his shoes. "I'm sorry I'll miss that. You'll have to show me how to play when I get back, Hiei."

"Hn." The fire demon smirked as Kurama headed for the door. "Count on it, Kitsune."

Kurama chuckled on his way to the turbolift. _He certainly is opening up more. As much as I hate to be in this situation, it's turning out to be good for Hiei._

The plants were doing well. It looked as though someone had watered them within the past day. Kurama briefly wondered who, then got to work watering and checking each of the plants. The entire process took about twenty minutes.

Kurama left the cargo hold and headed back to his and Hiei's quarters. He was about halfway there when he felt strange ki coming from that direction.

The fox ran down the hall, cursing. _Some of the Mekai's minions must be trapped on the ship! I should have known that! And now that Hiei's been weakened . . . and I'm not there to help him . . . they're going to try to finish him off! K'so!_

As the door open, Kurama froze in shock. Neelix was sprawled on the floor a few feet from the door, a huge cut on his temple. A huge demon had Hiei backed against the wall and was thrusting its hips at him. Rage overtook Kurama and he called his rose whip, slashing at the demon and taking off his head before he could even turn around. He ran to Hiei as the demon's body fell back.

The fire demon's clothes were mostly gone, and he was bleeding and bruised. "Hiei? Are you okay?! What did he do to you?!" Hiei just buried his face in Kurama's chest, shaking. A noise behind Kurama caused him to jump up, dragging Hiei with him. They narrowly escaped a ki blast. The fox gently put Hiei down and glared at the demon. "I'll kill you for what you did to him!"

The demon smirked. "That wasn't me. We were just ordered to kill the little insect. My partner just decided to have some fun first since your friend is so weak."

Kurama growled and readied himself to attack, then slashed out at the demon, throwing seeds from his hair with his other hand in the direction that his enemy would probably dodge. The youkai did dodge in that direction, but flipped over the plants and incinerated them easily. Kurama slashed at him again, and he evaded the whip and slashed at Kurama with a sword, catching him across the stomach.

The wound only fed Kurama's anger and he leapt at his enemy, knocking the sword away and driving a grass-blade dagger into the demon's heart. "Die, you bastard!" The demon obeyed, and Kurama dropped the carcass to the floor, hurrying back to Hiei and gathering his friend in his arms. "Hiei . . . Did he . . ."

Hiei's hand fisted in the fox's shirt. "You stopped him . . ." A sob escaped the fire demon. "Thank you." Then Hiei passed out.

_Thank Inari, I got here in time!_ Kurama grabbed a blanket and wrapped Hiei in it, then stumbled to Neelix and set Hiei next to the Talaxian. Neelix was only unconscious, much to Kurama's relief. He stood, the adrenaline rush killing the pain from his deep abdominal wound, and tapped the comm unit on the wall. "Kurama to Sickbay. Three emergency . . ." His legs gave out as the transporter took him.

* * *

Okay . . . I finally turned out another chapter. Can you believe that this was written before, but my computer deleted it? Darn thing. Anyhoo . . . it's up now and I hope everybody enjoyed it. I know you want more, but at least I didn't leave with Kurama entering the room, which was what I originally had planned on doing. Got the subtitled Chinese version of the movie and found out the Netherworld is Mekai, not Gekai like the Japanese dictionary says. So I'm gonna call it Mekai from now on. I think somebody who reviewed it said that too.


	9. Chapter Nine

Flux

By Rose Thorne

A Star Trek: Voyager/YYH crossover

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

* * *

Chapter 9  
Kurama woke with a start, sitting up quickly. "Hiei." He glanced around Sickbay, relaxing when he saw Hiei curled up on one of the tables. The Doctor was in the adjacent room speaking to Captain Janeway and a blonde man that the fox didn't recognize. Kurama slid off the table and walked to Hiei. The fire demon was clothed in a black sweatshirt and sweatpants. The redhead blinked as he saw that Hiei was curled around something. A closer look revealed that it was a teddy bear.

"Naomi Wildman stopped by and left the teddy bear for your friend." Kurama whirled as he heard the unfamiliar voice, dropping into a defensive position. He relaxed as he saw that it was the blonde man he had seen the Doctor speaking to. The man smiled. "Sorry about that. I should learn not to startle people. I think I frightened your friend when I was helping the Doctor, because he bit me." The man shrugged. "I'm Tom Paris."

Kurama nodded, remembering that Neelix had mentioned the name. Then he started. "Is Neelix okay?"

Tom smiled an nodded. "He's fine. A bit shaken up, but okay. He went to his quarters." Kurama sighed in relief. "Captain Janeway filled me in on what's going on. You guys are really from 20th Century Earth?" Kurama nodded. "That's awesome! I love 20th Century cars. Televisions are great too." Tom was grinning like a maniac, and Kurama couldn't help but smile at him. "Maybe you could tell me about it sometime?"

"I would be happy to," Kurama replied, grinning at Tom's enthusiasm. The fox glanced toward Hiei as said demon made a small noise in his sleep. "Could I take Hiei back to our quarters?"

Tom immediately sobered. "Sure, but I think the Doctor will want to talk to him later, considering what happened. While you guys were here, Seven and Tuvok took care of cleaning up the mess in your quarters."

Kurama smiled weakly and nodded. "I understand. Thank you." The redhead turned to his friend and gently Felt him with his ki. Hiei's breath caught and his eyes opened slightly. Kurama smiled at his friend. "Hey. I'm going to take you back to our quarters, okay?" Hiei nodded slightly, closing his eyes as Kurama lifted him into his arms. One of the youkai's hands grabbed a lock of Kurama's hair, while the other clutched at the stuffed bear. Kurama frowned slightly as Hiei buried his face in his green tunic.

Tom noticed the frown. "What's wrong?"

The fox sighed softly as Hiei's grip on his hair loosened a bit, showing that the fire demon had fallen back to sleep. "Hiei is never like this. This attack must have really shaken him up." Kurama sighed again. "But it's understandable, with what almost happened to him. I wa - would probably feel the same way if I were him." The redhead bowed slightly. "Thank you very much for helping him."

Paris nodded, smiling. "Anytime. See you guys later."

"Hai." Kurama left Sickbay.

As the door closed behind him, Tom Paris deflated. "I hate doctor-patient confidentiality sometimes, y'know Doc?"

The Doctor sighed from the doorway to his office. "Hiei didn't want him to know, Mr. Paris. Otherwise Kurama would have already known."

"I know . . . It's just that it feels like they're kindrid spirits. Lying about that felt . . . wrong."

"You didn't really lie. You just let him believe what he wanted." The Doctor held a hand up as Tom started to protest. "But I know what you mean." He sighed. "Kurama is much older than Hiei, but when you look at their eyes . . . they look just as old. From what the tricorder indicated, Hiei is only an eighth as old as Kurama. And Kurama is pretty ancient. Hiei must have gone through quite a lot in his life . . ."

Tom sighed. "There's a lot we don't know about those two . . ."

The Doctor nodded. "We may never know everything about them. We don't have any files on them, so it really depends on what they want us to know." He sighed. "It's not our business, either."

* * * 

Kurama gently tucked Hiei into bed, smiling softly as the Jaganshi curled into a ball around the teddy bear. "Sleep well, Hiei." Kurama gently brushed his friend's hair from his face, then replicated himself some dinner. After eating, he curled up in a comfortable chair near the bed, set an alarm with his youki, and fell asleep.

* * *

Okay. I know this was short. I know you want more. I wrote this during WORK on scraps of paper. I had 8 little yellow scraps of paper from old menus, and I wrote the fic on the back of them, and I just threw them in the trash since this wonderful thing is all typed and coded and ready to go. Be happy. I have plans for the next chapter, but this week is finals week, so I'm going to be busy studying, working, and packing up my crap to go home for the summer so I can take classes at the community college.


	10. Chapter Ten

Flux

By Rose Thorne

A Star Trek: Voyager/YYH crossover

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

* * *

Chapter 10  
Kurama woke to find that Hiei was no longer in bed. The fox sat up and glanced around the room to see Hiei sitting at the computer, eating ramen and vegetables with chopsticks. Kurama rose and walked to the replicator, getting himself some breakfast as well.

Hiei glanced at him. "'Morning." Kurama stared at him for a moment, surprised that the fire demon was talking. He had assumed, obviously incorrectly, that his friend would be in a bad mood for a while. "What?"

Kurama sat beside Hiei. "Nothing . . . Just a bit surprised that you're talking . . ."

The fire demon blinked at him, truly confused. "Why?"

The fox sighed. "Because of what happened yesterday. I assumed you would be upset . . ."

Hiei shrugged. "It happened. It's not like it hasn't happened before. This time I was lucky, I guess. You were there." Kurama stared at him. The Jaganshi sighed, sipping at a cup of what looked like hot cocoa. "Fox, you know how the Makai works. It's a show of dominance. You just have to get away, get stronger, and kill the bastards who do it. I didn't exactly have an easy childhood, so it happened."

Kurama nodded. "I know how that goes . . ." Hiei raised an eyebrow. "The childhood thing." The redhead chuckled bitterly. "Why do you think Youko Kurama was such a cold-hearted bastard?"

Hiei smiled slightly, bitterly. "I guess that's something we have in common, then." The fox nodded. Hiei sighed. "Thank you. Nobody's ever . . ." he trailed off.

". . . Given a damn?" Kurama smiled at the fire demon. "Well, that's what friends are for, Hiei. It's one of the things I learned in the Ningenkai. Something that Kuronue was trying to teach me before he died."

"You know . . ." Hiei looked away. "I never really thought of it before . . . but life in the Ningenkai is so much easier than in the Makai." The sanjiyan sighed. "In the Makai, it's survival of the fittest, and if you're abandoned as a kid, tough. You stick it out or you die trying." Kurama winced inwardly. "But in the Ningenkai . . . people help each other. Kids who aren't wanted by their parents are raised by someone else who wants them . . . They're safe and protected . . . Not like in the Makai."

Kurama frowned. Hiei's eyes had gotten a faraway look that he didn't like very much. "I know, Hiei." He leaned forward and hugged his friend gently.

Hiei stiffened immediately, his mind returning from its momentary trip to the past. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug," Kurama replied, still hugging him.

The fire demon relaxed slightly, knowing that he could trust the fox. "Why?"

"Because you look like you need one."

"Hn . . ." Hiei relaxed. Kurama's answers were always simple, yet complex in their own way. "Why do you care?" The question was toned in a curious, non-hostile way. "I've never really done anything for you . . ."

Kurama let him go and looked at him for a moment. "I don't know why I care, Hiei. You can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but . . .you have so many good qualities." Hiei blinked at him, confused. "For some reason, I know I have to care about you. Like Fate wants me to. And I know you need it, because no one has ever cared about you before." Hiei looked away. "You're my friend, Hiei, and nothing will ever change that."

Hiei nodded, swallowing hard. "Thank you . . ." Kurama nodded, picking up his nearly-forgotten bowl of ramen and vegetables and starting on it. He watched silently as Hiei got up and walked to the bed, sitting down on it and picking up the stuffed bear. "What's this?"

Kurama swallowed his ramen. "It's a teddy bear. Tom said that Naomi brought it to Sickbay for you when she heard that you were hurt." Hiei looked up in surprise. Kurama smiled. "It seems that you've made a really good first impression here on Voyager."

"Aa . . ." The fire demon lay down, curling around the teddy bear as he had the night before. Kurama finished his ramen and yawned, deciding to join his friend. Hiei's eyes opened as the fox layed down. "Hn. 'Night . . ."

"Goodnight to you too, Hiei." Kurama's reply fell on deaf ears; Hiei had already fallen asleep. The redhead yawned once more before joining his friend in slumber.

* * *

Kurama woke to the comm unit's beeping. He glanced at Hiei to find the fire demon curled up, still sound asleep, right beside him, closer than he had been when the fox had fallen asleep. "Kurama here," he called to the darkness.

"Kurama, it's the Doctor." Kurama sighed softly. "Would bring Hiei to Sickbay so I can talk to him?"

"Sure. Just let me wake him up. We'll be there in about ten minutes." The fox yawned softly.

"Thank you. Doctor out." The comm unit fell silent.

Kurama turned to his friend. "Hiei-"

"I know. I heard." The fire demon opened one eye. "Prolly wants to 'talk' about what happened." Hiei sat up, running a hand through his hair and yawning. "Might as well get going." The Jaganshi got up. "Wish I had a change of clothes . . ."

Kurama stretched as he rose. "I replicated you some new ones. They're in the closet."

Hiei blinked at him. "When did you find time to do _that_?"

"Well, you _were_ asleep for several days after the Gaki attack . . ."

"Oh." Hiei stretched, almost cat-like. "I'll wait. I only slept in these, and I need a shower anyway. I don't feel like rushing."

Kurama chuckled softly. "You're the strangest fire demon I've ever known, liking water."

The Jaganshi smirked. "That's probably because I'm not fully fire demon."

Kurama rose and opened the closet, pulling out a pair of slacks and a plain green shirt. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

* * *

Kurama sighed, annoyed. He'd accompanied Hiei to Sickbay, only to find out that he had to sit outside the office while the Doctor had a "private chat" with the youkai. _I forgot about that stupid doctor-patient confidentiality thing . . ._ He settled down to wait. _At least I'm here if any of the Meikai's minnions try to attack again . . ._

* * *

"You're sure you're okay?"

Hiei sighed in annoyance. "Look, like I told Kurama last night, it's nothing new. It happens all the time in the Makai as a show of dominance. I was lucky this time--Kurama was there and he stopped it. Big deal. The bastard who tried it is dead, so you move on."

The Doctor frowned, but nodded. "I understand that, but I don't have to like it."

The fire demon snorted. "No one asked you to. I don't like it much either."

The Doctor sighed. "Fine. Moving on, there's a medical issue I wanted to speak with you about . . ." Hiei raised an eyebrow. "It seems that you contracted a parasite from that 'Gaki.'"

Hiei's eyes widened. "What?!"

"We got rid of it, but you may experience some slight side effects . . ."

"Like what . . .?" Hiei asked suspiciously.

The Doctor smiled slightly. "Increased appetite and exhaustion. Perhaps a slight loss of control for a few days."

Hiei nodded. _Explains why I almost started crying when Kurama hugged me . . ._ "Anything else?"

"Don't use the sonic shower. Your implant may have a bad reaction to the sonar."

"Hn. That all?" The Doctor nodded. "Good. I'm tired." He blinked. _I wasn't going to say that . . . The loss of control thing._ The fire demon got up and left the Doctor's office.

Kurama smiled at him. "How'd it go?"

"Hn. I can't use the sonic shower because of the Jagan, and that damned Gaki gave me a parasite." Kurama stared at him for a moment. "They got rid of it, but I'm supposed to be tired and hungry for a few days. And this 'loss of control' thing."

Hiei glared as Kurama chuckled. "That explains a few things."

"Let's go, baka. I'm tired," the fire demon muttered.

* * *

Okay . . . Very tired. College tutition for exams: $22,000 a year (and rising). Books for classes: ~$600 a semester. Internet service: $50. Having a fic that people like so much that they send death threats to you if you don't write more IMMEDIATELY: Priceless. The best things in life, money can't buy. For everything else, there's parents.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Flux

By Rose Thorne

A Star Trek: Voyager/YYH crossover

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

* * *

Chapter 11  
Kurama gently shook Hiei, waking the fire demon. The Jaganshi blinked at him blearily. "You've been asleep for ten hours, Hiei. You need to get up and eat something."

"Hn . . ." Hiei yawned widely and stretched, then slid out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, still partially asleep.

Kurama chuckled, replicating his friend something to eat. When Hiei exited the bathroom, the fox handed him a cup of hot cocoa. "Awake?"

"Hn." The Jaganshi sipped his hot cocoa. "Getting there."

Kurama smiled. "Dinner is on the table. I was going to replicate sushi, but the replicator doesn't know how to make it. So we're having pizza again."

"Hn. You'll have to show Neelix how to make it." Hiei grabbed a slice of pizza. "Besides, that stupid machine would never make it as good as you do." The fire demon's eyes widened slightly as he realized what he had said. _Damn loss of control . . ._

"Thank you, Hiei." The fox grinned. "Now I know who kept raiding my refrigerator."

Kurama swore he saw Hiei's face turn a shade darker. The fire demon took a bite of pizza, then sighed. "Well, what was I supposed to do? Koenma chewed me out about stealing and using Makai coins. Besides, you expected it. I'm not stupid."

The fox grinned, taking a bite of his own pizza before answering. "I know. I always made enough for you. For a while you looked like you were going hungry, but I knew you wouldn't take charity." Kurama chuckled softly. "Unless it was 'sweet snow,' of course."

Hiei shrugged. "I was paranoid."

_Hiei having a heart-to-heart?_ "I know. You changed, though." _And you still are . . ._

The sanjiyan sipped his cocoa. "I got sick of it. I figured, if I misjudged, oh well."

Kurama smiled. "You didn't misjudge."

Hiei smiled slightly. "I know." He looked away. "First time in my life. I guess I stopped trusting my own judgement . . ."

"I know how that goes. You just stop trusting everyone."

"Aa . . ." They sat in silence for a few moments, then Hiei picked at his clothes, looking self-conscious and somewhat uncomfortable. "You said before that you replicated some clothes for me . . ."

Kurama nodded. "Hai. They're in the closet." The fox got up. "I know you like black, so I pretty much replicated something similar to what you usually wear." The fox walked to the closet, not noticing Hiei's shocked look. The fire demon followed him, watching silently as Kurama opened the closet door. "There."

Hiei swallowed hard as he looked in the closet. Inside were nearly ten outfits, almost exact clones of the ones that he had left in the past, and the one that had been destroyed. "Why did you do this . . .?"

"What?" Kurama stared at him, confused until he saw the look on his friend's face. "Hiei . . ." The fox realized that Hiei looked like he was about to collapse and led the fire demon to a chair. "Hiei? What's wrong?"

The Jaganshi stared at him for a moment. "I don't get you . . ."

Kurama frowned at Hiei, shocked. "Nobody's ever given anything to you before, have they?" The fire demon looked away. Kurama put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Get used to it, Hiei. It's something friends do."

Hiei blinked at him. "I don't have anything to give back . . ."

"Yes, you do." Kurama smiled. "Your trust is the most precious thing you could ever give me, and you already have." He sighed and ran his hand through Hiei's hair, mussing it slightly. "Go get your shower."

The fire demon glared at him--the look without it's usual heat--and got up. He smirked suddenly "Yes, _mother_." Kurama hid a grin as his friend grabbed an outfit from the closet and went to take his shower.

Kurama finished his pizza and yawned. _I'm so lethargic . . . I should probably do something about exercise sometime . . ._ The half-youko lay down, deciding to take a quick nap, and was immediately asleep.

* * *

Okay . . . Filler chapter. I know, I know. I said I was taking a break. But I got to sit and swipe ID cards at work the other day, and there were these scraps of paper just begging to be used, so here you go. Lots of you guys said you enjoyed my last author's note. *rubs back of head Sanosuke-like* Hehehe . . . I'm glad. I have another thing for you people to enjoy. Here's a little extra: The reason Hiei is the Uke:

Hiei: "My hair's spikier!"  
Kurama: "Mine's redder!"  
Hiei: "I've got the kokoryuha!"  
Kurama: "I'm taller!"  
Hiei: "I'm . . . darn . . . I really wanted to be on top this time too . . ."

Yes . . . I am demented . . .


	12. Chapter Twelve

Flux

By Rose Thorne

A Star Trek: Voyager/YYH crossover

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

* * *

Chapter 12  
Kurama woke several hours after he had decided to take his 'quick nap.' The fox blinked. Hiei was also asleep. He stretched, cursing internally. They really had to get a move on. _I'm getting sick of waiting for the Meikai to try to kill us . . . It's enough to make anyone crazy._ The youko woke his friend. "Hiei . . . Do you think you could program the tricorder things to pick up ki?"

"Hn?" Hiei yawned, looking confused for a few moments. Then he blinked. "I think I could . . . So we can go demon-hunting?" Kurama nodded. Hiei frowned slightly. "Hn . . ."

Kurama raised his eyebrows. "It's better then constantly being on the defensive. I doubt they're going to let us recover totally."

Hiei shot him an annoyed look. "I know that. I'm just trying to think of a way to make the tricorders work. We'd also have to program our ki signitures in them so people aren't accidentally going after us."

It was Kurama's turn to frown. "We know each other's ki signitures . . ."

The fire demon chuckled. "I doubt Janeway's going to sit back and watch. We'll probably have some help, whether we want it or not." Hiei got up and stretched, the movement cat-like. "I'll need to record all three of your ki signitures, just in case." The Jaganshi clipped his katana to his double-belt and glanced at Kurama. "You ready to go or not?"

Kurama sighed. "Let me find out where Janeway is . . ."

Hiei glanced at the chronometer. "She's off duty, but I doubt she's sleeping. She's probably in the Mess Hall. Computer, locate Captain Janeway."

Shiori's voice answered. "Captain Janeway is in the Mess Hall."

"I figured. She has an unofficial schedule that she usually follows."

Kurama shook his head. "You're weird . . ."

Hiei snorted. "No. I just have a decent memory."

Kurama mock-glared. "I hope you're not implying . . ."

"_Now_ who's paranoid . . ?" Hiei left their quarters, headed for the turbolift.

"Oh, shut up." Kurama followed his friend, jogging until he caught up. "You're just a nerd in disguise."

Hiei snorted as they entered the turbolift. "Yeah, right."

"Mess Hall." Kurama glanced at the Jaganshi. "Seriously. You know a lot about everything. I've never been good with computers . . ."

"They're simple. I could teach you, if you want."

Kurama smirked. "I doubt it. Last time someone tried to teach me how to use a computer, I ended up crashing the school network and wiping the computer's hard drive on accident."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "_That_ takes talent . . ."

"Shut up, baka. I seem to remember the last time you tried to cook."

The door opened as Hiei began to retort, and the fire demon ducked on instinct as he felt a change in the air. A sword missed him by millimeters. Kurama dragged Hiei from the turbolift, trying to get to a less cramped fighting area. He danced easily around the demon as he pulled out his rose whip with his free hand. The demon swung again, cutting Kurama's shirt but barely scratching his skin. The fox snarled and let go of Hiei, swinging the whip at the demon. "This is a _new shirt_!" The demon dodged and the whip only left a flesh wound.

"You're narcassistic." Hiei pulled out his katana, leaping at the demon and leaving a deep slash on its chest. "You _should_ be glad it didn't gut you."

"Don't think I'm not . . ." Kurama swung the whip again, managing to leave a very deep gash on the demon's sword arm. It dropped the weapon and Hiei leapt forward to finish it off.

At that moment, Naomi Wildman ran around the corner. She was immediately grabbed by the demon for use as a shield. Hiei moved the sword, stopping his attack. Unfortunately, he was unable to stop his momentum. The fire demon slammed into the demon, who clipped the side of his head with its fist. Hiei went flying into a bulkhead with Naomi, who he had managed to grab in the confusion. Kurama jumped at the demon, punching it and planting a seed as he did so. The demon slashed him across the chest with a dagger that appeared from a hidden sheath. Kurama flipped out of the way as Hiei jumped forward. He winced as the fire demon was easily pummelled into the bulkhead.

The fox jumped back as a red beam struck the demon, immediately disintegrating it. Kurama turned to see Tuvok lowering his phaser. The Vulcan quickly checked Naomi for injuries. Hiei was leaning heavily against a bulkhead. Kurama hurried over to him, concerned. Blood was running down the fire demon from the gash that ran from his right temple to the center of his forehead near his hairline, barely missing the Jagan. "You okay?"

Hiei winced, pulling the demon's dagger from his arm. "I'm worse off then you . . . I seem to be getting the bad end of the battles lately . . ." The fire demon sighed as he wiped blood from his katana and sheathed it. "What was Naomi doing here anyway?"

Naomi looked up, calmer than they would have expected for a child who had just been held hostage, abiet for only a few seconds. "I heard you two talking and I came to say hi . . . I didn't know you were fighting. You guys sounded . . . normal."

Kurama raised his eyebrows, glancing at Hiei. _We do tend to hold casual conversations while we're fighting. Comes from training with Yuusuke and Kuwabara, I guess._ "Sorry about that. We're used to it. Are you okay, Naomi?"

The girl nodded. "Yes . . . A bit scared. Thank you for getting me away from him, Hiei."

"Hn . . ." Hiei's eyes were closed and he was leaning against the bulkhead again. Kurama frowned. It wasn't like Hiei to display weakness at all, let alone in front of people.

Tuvok seemed to notice Hiei's strange actions as well. "We should get all of you to Sickbay. I'm sure the Doctor will want to check you over."

Hiei frowned. "We need to speak to Captain Janeway . . . I want to see about preventing these attacks rather then having to wait for them to happen."

Tuvok stood his ground. "We can page her from Sickbay. She wanted to be informed about any more attacks anyway."

Hiei shrugged, leaning against the bulkhead with his eyes tightly shut. Kurama knelt beside him. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I don't know . . ." Hiei murmured. "Very dizzy . . . Almost like I'm extremely exhausted . . ."

"Sounds like a concussion. Come on . . . We need to get you to Sickbay . . ." Hiei stepped away from the bulkhead, stumbling slightly as he headed toward the turbolift. Kurama steadied him, and the fire demon grabbed onto his arm, silently asking for support. The fox helped him into the turbolift. Naomi and Tuvok entered after them, and Tuvok ordered the 'lift to Sickbay.

As the 'lift began to move, Hiei's knees gave out. Kurama managed to grab him, preventing him from falling to the floor. "Hiei!" The fire demon's hand clenched in Kurama's shirt. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry . . . Can't . . ." Hiei's eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp, unconscious.

* * *

I'm getting there. I'm finally back. At least, for a little while. This chapter was written pretty quickly. I also know what I'm doing for the next few, so I should be able to turn them out pretty quickly. I do have to write a research paper by July 9th though, so we'll see what happens. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Flux

By Rose Thorne

A Star Trek: Voyager/YYH crossover

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

* * *

Chapter 13  
Kurama watched, concerned, as the doctor ran a tricorder over Hiei's unconscious form. Finally the doctor put the instrument down and healed the Jaganshi's wounded forehead. Kurama watched for a moment before his patience ran out. "Is he okay?"

The doctor didn't even look up. "He's fine. He has a concussion, for one. The area around his Jagan is extremely sensitive. I'm guessing that he hit his forehead pretty hard. He's lucky that it didn't knock him out and immediately put him into shock, or worse."

Kurama sighed. _They aren't going to leave us alone. They're going to keep attacking us until we're dead . . ._ "Is he okay otherwise?"

"Worst case scenario: memory loss. It's doubtful, but his Jagan makes things quite different." The doctor held up a hypospray. "Hopefully, it's not the case, but we're about to find out." The hologram used the hypospray on Hiei, who immediately began to stir.

Kurama gently layed his hand on Hiei's shoulder, speaking softly. "Hiei, are you okay?" His friend opened his eyes slightly, then moaned softly, his eyes clenching shut against the light. The fire demon nodded, then winced.

The doctor smiled gently, not seeming to care that Hiei couldn't see him. "Careful. You have a concussion, and probably one hell of a headache."

Hiei's eyebrows raised acknowledgement, then smoothed as he began to fall asleep. Kurama frowned. "Hiei, a concussion means that you can't sleep."

The doctor administered another hypospray. "That should ease your headache."

Hiei sat up slowly with Kurama's help and opened his eyes. It seemed to take a moment for his eyes to focus. Then he gingerly slid off the examination table, holding onto it to steady himself.

Kurama glanced at the doctor questioningly, then gently steered Hiei toward the door when the doctor nodded.

As they reached the door, it opened to reveal Captain Janeway. "Tuvok informed me that there was another attack. What happened?"

"Just the Meikai trying to pick us off again, Captain." Kurama sighed. "Bad timing, too. We were on our way to talk to you."

Janeway blinked. "Oh. What did you need?"

"We were thinking that maybe we should go on the offensive rather than having to constantly defend ourselves."

The captain smiled. "Anything to get those damned creatures off my ship."

Kurama nodded. "Well, Hiei was thinking that he could program a tricorder to pick up ki readings. Then we could go demon-hunting, but I don't know . . ."

Hiei frowned. "It'll give me something to do to keep me awake . . . We want to get started on it as soon as possible so the Meikai can't attack us anymore." The words were slightly slurred, and Janeway shot him a concerned look. The fire demon sighed as he caught the look, then tiredly massaged the bridge of his nose. "Concussion . . ."

Janeway nodded sympathetically and walked to an equipment case. She returned momentarily with a tricorder. "There's your tricorder. Don't push yourself too hard. Good luck. When you finish it, report immediately and a security team will pick it up . . . In fact," she turned to Tuvok, "I want two armed security guards escorting them and posted outside their quarters at all times."

Tuvok nodded crisply. "I will handle it personally, Captain."

The captain smiled. "I'm due on the Bridge, so I'll escort you as far as the turbolift." The group left Sickbay and headed toward the turbolift.

None of them looked back to see the angry scowl on the doctor's face.

* * *

Kurama watched Hiei work with the tricorder, bored out of his mind. After over an hour, Hiei finally set the machine down and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Done?"

Hiei shook his head. "Almost . . . I need a break . . ." He sighed. "I only have to imprint our ki signatures to its memory, then it's done . . ."

The redhead nodded, watching his friend with concern. "Did you want to teach me to play Kal Toh?"

The fire demon stared at him for a moment before realizing what he was talking about. "I guess. Neelix hasn't been back for it . . ."

Kurama watched as Hiei set up the game. "Looks complicated."

"Hn." Hiei concentrated on what he was doing for a few minutes. "Kinda. Supposedly it's all logic. Neelix was complaining that Tuvok always wins because he's a Vulcan."

"What does that have anything to do with winning?" Kurama wondered aloud.

Hiei smirked. "Vulcans are supposed to be totally logical with no emotions. I think it's a load of bull, personally. Hell, people thought I was an emotionless, calculating bastard at one point. The only thing that made me that way was repression of emotions, and that's unhealthy." The fire demon frowned, his voice becoming serious. "If you ask me, the Vulcans are mass murderers waiting to happen . . ."

Kurama stared at him. "You read my psychology book! That time it went missing for a week--that was you?"

The fire demon raised an eyebrow. "It was interesting. I was looking through it one day when I was raiding your fridge." He sighed. "Certainly gave me some insight."

Kurama shot him a confused look. "Insight into what?"

Hiei looked away. "Me." The fox stared at him in shock. "It gave me a lot of insight . . . Basically made me realize some things that I hadn't wanted to see."

"Really?" Kurama watched his friend. He himself had been psychoanalyzing Hiei while he had read certain chapters. It was frightening how Hiei had seemed to fit some of the more self-destructive problems.

"Yeah . . . It was at that point that I realized what I was doing to myself. I was killing myself from the inside out. It . . . scared me." Hiei sighed. "And I knew that I had to do something or I _would_ end up killing myself. That book also tipped me off to what you were trying to do. I had been totally rejecting it, but I knew that if something didn't give . . . So I let you help me. I let you be my friend . . ."

"You knew what I was doing . . .? That's why you stopped fighting me?"

Hiei nodded, closing his eyes. "Yeah . . . You can be really obvious sometimes. I'm glad you did it though. Without you, I probably would have just given up. I'd be dead by now if it wasn't for you." The fire demon opened his eyes halfway. "Thank you." The eyes slid shut again.

Kurama stared at his friend in shock. Hiei's openness was refreshing and relieving. "You're welcome, tomodati." He frowned as Hiei didn't respond at all. "Hiei?" No response. Kurama rose and shook his friend gently. The Jaganshi didn't even stir. The fox shook Hiei more vigorously. "Hiei, you need to wake up!" The fire demon didn't respond, and Kurama lifted him into his arms and grabbed the tricorder from the table, then stepped out the door.

Tuvok glanced at him from his post outside Kurama and Hiei's quarters. "You have completed the data compilation?"

"No. Hiei fell asleep and he won't wake up. He's not supposed to sleep with his concussion. We need to get him to Sickbay." Tuvok nodded shortly and he and the other security guard flanked Kurama to the turbolift. Kurama carefully shifted Hiei in his arms, noting with concern that Hiei's skin was cool to the touch and very pallid. The fox nearly dropped his burden when the Jaganshi opened his eyes. "Hiei! Are you okay?"

The fire demon was hyperventilating. "Can't . . . breathe . . . Help . . ."

"We're on our way to Sickbay, Hiei. Hold on." He looked into his friend's panicked eyes, trying to offer reassurance. Hiei's eyes closed as he began to shake uncontrollably, seizure-like. "Hiei!" The turbolift door opened and Kurama raced toward Sickbay, still flanked by his escorts.

The doctor looked up as they entered Sickbay, then hurried over and gestured for Kurama to set Hiei down on an examining table. "What happened?"

The fox obeyed the unspoken order, holding Hiei as he writhed on the table. "He fell asleep and wouldn't wake up! I was bringing him here because he wasn't supposed to fall asleep, and he started going into these seizures!"

"Why wasn't he supposed to sleep?"

Kurama stared at the doctor. "He has a concussion. You told me he had to stay awake, then gave him some medication to get rid of his headache."

The doctor frowned, his brow creasing with concern. "I didn't even know he had a concussion! What are you talking about?!"

"You didn't treat him??" The doctor nodded and Kurama's eyes widened. "Oh, gods . . . A Meikai shape shifter! What the hell did he give to Hiei?!"

The doctor frowned. "I don't know, but we're going to find out."

* * *

Yes, I am evil. Most of you are probably screaming at the computer right now. I was going to have the next chapter typed up, but I need to do some research on drug overdoses first. I don't want to be inaccurate. I haven't had a chance to research that yet because the server I keep my website on pissed me off so I'm moving it. Hopefully I'll have it done soon. 

Ah, yes. Newbies to the series, finally. Now that Cartoon Network got their butts in gear. Though the dubs suck, of course. *hugs her pre-FUNimation fansubs close* Grrrrar! Anyways, a lot of people have been wondering what certain words mean, so I get the fun job of doing definitions. Yay. If I could get online right now, I'd find the notes on the definitions that I sent to my mum through e-mail (my luck, I don't have them anymore anyways). She didn't like it much anyways. "What's all this about demons and different worlds?" "Why did you have to make them gay?" Parents . . . Anyhoo, I'll set y'all up with Bara-chan's Dictionary--something you need to translate most of my fics. You'll also get my comlimentary commentary throughout. Just to warn you, I have limitted knowledge of Japanese. It's not like I speak it very well or much at all. I haven't even taken a Japanese class. What I know is self-taught. Now to go through my chapters and see what's up.

Takenaka - I don't know if BAKAmation decided to keep all the names decent--I'm boycotting that version of the series (mostly because I don't have Cartoon Network at the moment). This is Yuusuke and Kuwabara's principal of sorts. I think he was actually referred to as a counselor or something. That's the dude that Yuusuke pulled the fake ear trick on. In the manga, it was actually a fake doll of him, and he was smoking, not eating the tic-tac thingie, but oh, well. Yeah, I own the manga too. All of it. E-bay is a very nice place, pyo. I'm so broke . . .

ne - Basically means "huh" or "true." Like you ask a question like "Kawaii, ne?" and it translates as "Cute, huh?"

Jagan - Hiei's third eye. Loosely translated, it means "evil eye." There are quite a few stories surrounding the nature of the Jagan, ranging from it being a separate entity to it having changed Hiei's ki signiture. Read doujinshi for more info on some of that.

ki - I mentioned it above, and I'm sure that FUNimation didn't translate it right anyway. Ki is like life-force. It is what powers beings. Yuusuke and Kuwabara use reiki, which is spiritual power. Hiei uses youki, which is demonic power. Kurama, being that interesting Youko-Ningen half-breed, uses both, as I understand it. I could be wrong though.

Youko - the kind of demon that Kurama is. I don't know if that's specifically kitsune (fox), or if there are other types of demons that are referred to as youko.

Ningen - the Japanese word for human. It's a lot of fun hearing Hiei say "Baka ningen" every few episodes, referring to Kuwabara usually. Baka meaning "stupid" or "idiot." Of course, Hiei's Japanese voice was really much better than anything FUNimation could ever dream of, so there you go. Can you tell I'm anti-FUNimation yet? I'm just mad because they decided to lie about keeping the original, untranslated music on CN--I watched the first episode. "Nice uniform" was supposed to be "So they _are_ white," "they" being underwear. But on with the terms . . . Besides, I bet Hiei isn't nearly as cute as in the original. He's such a deep and intricate character.

kokoryuha - Ah . . . This is a nice spoiler. Maybe not, if you people have seen "Poltergeist Report," which is thankfully not done by FUNimation and has decent voice-actors. The kokoryuha is Hiei's black dragon wave. It's actually spelled a ton of different ways. I chose this spelling because "koko" means black (thank you _Memoirs of a Geisha_) and "ryu" means dragon. That probably makes "ha" mean wave. This is Hiei's most powerful ki move. I believe he gets it in episode . . . 52? Maybe 53? Well, sometime during the last round of the Dark Combat Tournament (I don't remember the Japanese name for that). It's after Genkai . . . Well . . . I won't give THAT much away. Confused the heck out of me for a while. I haven't watched it in a while. I know what I'm doing Tuesday . . .

Reikai - the Spirit World. I love the name. I don't know why. It just rolls of the tongue. Reikai. Not the Spirit World.

Ningenkai - the Human World. Kai means world, obviously. Meaning that Makai is demon world and gekai or meikai is netherworld. The Japanese dictionary said it was "gekai," but if you watch the subbed version of Poltergeist Report, it's "meikai." Oh well. *shrugs*

Nani - what. Honest, it means "what". I confuse a great many people because I always say it instead of what. Not a good thing at the job.

youkai - demon

kekkai - ah, the fun of these. Basically a ki-generated shield. Read Armageddon: World's End. They're used in there. That's at the YYH Fanfiction Bookstore. Shonen ai implications, of course, but aren't those the best?

hai - Japanese for yes.

Shimatta - doubles as shit and shut. Watch Fushigi Yuugi to get _that_ joke.

sanjiyan - Ah, some of the wonderful terms you can pick up from fics. This I got from "Shadows and Lies," which is a very old, non-yaoi, very good fic. I don't even remember who wrote it or if it even exists online anymore. The term was used once in the entire fic. It means "three-eyed demon," from what I've been told. I've used it to refer to Hiei for three years, and I've actually seen it used in more recent fics. *innocent look*

Reikai Tantei - Spirit World Detectives. FUNimation calls them the Ghosthunters. They're also referred to as the Urameshi team. I hate how FUNimation managed to mispronounce Urameshi. It is _not_ Earameshi!

oniisan - older brother. 'niisan actually means older brother, but oniisan means honored older brother.

-san, -chan - endearments. -san usually is said to someone you respect as an equal. -chan is for a child, usually. -sama is for someone of authority, usually. It gets a bit confusing and everyone has a different definition for them.

onegai - please

Tousan - dad. Otousan is for Father.

Okaasan - Mother, 'kaasan for mom.

Jaganshi - wielder of the Jagan

K'so - shortened version of kuso, which means damn.

Inari - the Fox God. Totally made up in fanfiction, as I recall.

Aa - yeah

tomodati - friend. Otomodati means best friend or some such.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Flux

By Rose Thorne

A Star Trek: Voyager/YYH crossover

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

* * *

Chapter 14  
Kurama watched worriedly as the Doctor and Tom Paris checked Hiei. He felt helpless. There was nothing he could do to help his best friend. The fire demon had stopped convulsing, but he was unconscious, which was more worrying to Kurama. His skin was almost pure white, and it looked as though his breathing was weakening.

"We can't use this on him . . . It would interfere with his third eye, and that would send him into shock and kill him . . ."

The Doctor looked worried, which made Kurama's heart go cold with fear that he would lose his best friend. _No . . . This can't happen . . ._ But there was nothing he could do besides trust the Doctor and Tom Paris to do what they could. "What are you going to do?"

The Doctor frowned. "It looks like we're going to have to use old-fashioned methods to help him. We're going to put him in stasis for a bit to slow down the effects of the methylenedioxymethamphetamine and to give us time to replicate what we'll need." As he spoke, Tom Paris gently transferred Hiei to an antigrav stretcher.

Kurama watched, a strange feeling of protectiveness filling him as he watched Paris' every move. "What's methylenedi- whatever it is?"

"It's a drug from the late 20th and 21st centuries." The Doctor sighed. "You would probably know it as Ecstasy."

"_WHAT?!_" Kurama gaped. _They used that . . .?_ During high school, he had taken a course on drug abuse designed to discourage teens from using them. "An overdose?" The Doctor nodded. "Why did he fall asleep then? That's not the effect an ecstasy overdose has."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, surprised by Kurama's knowledge. "The effects on a _Human_. Hiei is not Human, and his body was trying to fight the drug. It nearly put him into a hibernation-like state, which seems to be his body's automatic defensive reaction to major injuries or sickness. The drug eventually won over, and he had those seizures. It didn't have the exact same effects because he didn't go into a pleasure-state." As he spoke, Tom Paris re-entered Sickbay. "We need to get to work." The hologram pointed at a door. "The stasis chambers are in there. You can watch over him if you'd like." With that, the Doctor began his work at an efficient pace, not giving Kurama any more notice.

Kurama hesitantly walked through the door that the Doctor had indicated. He stood next to the cot that Hiei lay on, touching the force field surrounding him. It looked as though Hiei were in some sort of suspended animation. He wasn't breathing, but when Kurama Felt, he could feel the fire demon's ki. The youko watched over his friend, knowing that there was no way Hiei could know he was there in his suspended state, but wanting to be there anyway. _Fight it, Hiei. I don't want to lose you . . ._

He had no idea how much time passed before Paris came in. "We're ready. You'll have to leave. This is going to be tricky." At Kurama's look, the human continued. "I know how you feel. If it were Harry or B'Elanna, I'd feel the same way. I'm sorry, but we need to concentrate. I'll find you when we're done, and you can stay here as long as you like."

* * *

Kurama walked to the Mess Hall, worried out of his mind. He sat down, not noticing that Neelix was standing near him until the Talaxian cleared his throat.

"Is something bothering you?" The Talaxian looked concerned.

The redhead tried to smile, but failed miserably. "There was another attack . . ."

Neelix's eyes widened. "What happened?" _I hope Hiei's not . . ._ The Talaxian cut the thought off.

"It was more of a covert thing. One of the attackers was a shapeshifter. It masqueraded as the Doctor and gave Hiei a drug overdose. The Doctor and Tom Paris are trying to save him, but . . ." Kurama sighed. "And they made me leave Sickbay while they're working on him. I'm worried that . . ." He trailed off, shaking his head and refusing to finish the sentence.

Neelix frowned, then sighed. "Worrying can't do much. Just hope . . . and pray, if you believe in that. In the meantime, I know just what you need." Kurama glanced at him, curious. "A _lot_ of chocolate." The kitsune chuckled wanly, grateful for Neelix's attempt to cheer him up. "I'll make you up a special treat!"

Kurama watched as the Talaxian began making something containing an alarming amount of chocolate. _He's right . . . I have to keep hope . . . and pray. Even if only in my mind . . ._

* * *

Kurama sat on the bed in his and Hiei's quarters, holding the teddy bear that Naomi had given to his friend to his chest as he prayed to Inari and any other god or goddess that might be listening that his friend would be okay. It had been over an hour since he'd left Sickbay, and he was getting more worried with every passing second. How would he live without Hiei, if it came down to that? The brash, rude little hanyou had gained a place in his heart that could never be filled if he were gone. _Why do I feel this way? Like a part of me is going to die if he does?_ He'd never felt this way for anyone except Shiori, when she was dying--only for his mother. _Why do I feel this way now? For a friend? Even if he's my best friend, I never felt like this when Kuronue died, and he'd been my best friend for decades!_

He jumped as the door chimed, and nearly tripped over his own feet in the rush to answer it. As he'd hoped, it was Tom Paris. "Is he . . .?" He was afraid to finish the sentence.

The blonde smiled gently. "We've stabilized him. Did you wa-"

"Yes. I want to visit him." The youko followed Paris to the turbolift, realizing as he entered it that he still had the teddy bear locked against his chest. _I don't care . . . All I care about is finding out if Hiei's okay._

After a few hours that were really only a few minutes, they reached Sickbay. Kurama vaguely noticed that there was a chair next to Hiei. He sank into it as he looked at his friend. The fire demon was hooked up to a respirator that looked like it was from a 20th Century hospital to help him breathe. He was also hooked up to an IV. His heart was being monitored on modern technology.

The Doctor sighed. "We had to use older technology. He stopped breathing. We tried taking him off the respirator, but he had trouble breathing. He hasn't regained consciousness."

Kurama looked at the Doctor, his emotion-filled green eyes piercing the hologram. "Will he be okay?"

"He'll survive." Kurama's brow knitted, and the Doctor continued. "We don't know what side effects might pop up because of the overdose. We barely managed to save him. The possible side effects are insomnia, depression, anxiety or paranoia, exhaustion, et cedera. But those are the side effects in humans. There's no telling what side effects it my have on him." The Doctor sighed again. "We can only wait and hope." He went into another room.

Kurama turned his attention to his friend. He gently brushed a lock of hair from Hiei's face, watching his friend carefully for any sign that he Felt his presence. He ran his hands through the sanjiyan's hair, more to calm his own nerves than in hope that it would wake Hiei. He gently lay the bear next to Hiei. _I've never been so afraid in my entire life . . . I thought I was going to lose him. I've lost friends before, though . . . This is effecting me more than any of them have combined!_

The fire demon's breathing was regulated by the respirator, making it look unnatural and forced, which uneased the kitsune. _It's as if he's dead and on life support . . ._ The youko's eyes widened, and he quickly Felt for Hiei's ki and consciousness. His heart nearly stopped when he felt how weak it was--barely there. _Gods . . . Is he really there?!_ Then, sluggishly, Hiei's ki responded to Kurama's Touch. Barely, but it was a response. Relief flooded Kurama. He carefully picked up Hiei's small, cool hand and held it in his own, not aware of the tears of relief that were streaming down his cheeks. _I couldn't live without him . . ._

That thought led him to something else entirely. A thought that both shocked him, and made him tremble with the air of truth it held. _I love him!_ He loved the bad-tempered little fire demon--as more than just a friend. _I love him . . ._ He looked at his . . . love. _My love . . . He would never understand . . . Especially with his past. He would hate me for it, for what it implies. I would lose even his friendship, and I could never deal with that._ His tears changed from tears of relief to tears of despair. _I finally love someone . . . but I can never tell him . . . and he'll never love me back . . ._

* * *

Yes, this is only the beginning. MWAHAHAHA! I finally got Kurama to realize his feelings, and I managed to keep some angst in with the unrequited love deal. YAY!! See, while I do control the situations I put them in, I do _not_ control their reactions to those situations. Their personalities do. I try to stay true to the characters as much as possible, otherwise they all become Mary Sues and I might as well change their names and make it original. Of course, I can create situations that make the characters . . . crack. *evil grin* I love writing sometimes. BTW, hanyou means half-breed, a la Inu Yasha. And "uneased" is not technically a word. I made it up because it sounded good there and it _should_ be a word! Anyhoo, I have an announcement. Many of you have asked me to start an ML that would inform members of my fanfic updates. *blush* I had no idea I had this many people who like my fanfics. So I started an ML. Anyone who wants to join may, though it is NOT a forum for flames or bursts of intolerance. People who want to join and can abide by this rule should send a blank email to: rosethorneupdate-subscribe@yahoogroups.com. Hope to see you there! ^__^


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Flux

By Rose Thorne

A Star Trek: Voyager/YYH crossover

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

* * *

Chapter Fifteen  
Kurama sighed as he watched Hiei. The fire demon still had not regained consciousness, and it had been two days since the attack. _I'm starting to wonder if he's ever going to wake up . . ._ He quickly beat the thought down. _He WILL wake up! I just need to have faith!_ The fire demon's body temperature was very low, as most of the ki he generated was going toward healing. The Doctor had replicated a blanket, which Kurama had covered Hiei with to conserve what body heat he had left. The redhead sighed, watching his friend worriedly. _I hope he wakes up soon . . ._ He blinked as the Doctor materialized near him.

The Doctor checked Hiei's vitals, watching Kurama from the corner of his eye. He was getting worried about the boy. He had taken only a few breaks from watching his friend, and those had only been for a few minutes, and then very reluctantly. He had fallen asleep each night in the chair, holding his friend's hand. Even Tom had been concerned enough to tell Neelix, who had taken it upon himself to bring Kurama balanced meals and ensure that he ate properly. _I hope Hiei regains consciousness soon--for Kurama's sake at least. He's so worried . . ._ Kurama shot him a questioning look and the Doctor smiled reassuringly. The redhead smiled back tiredly. _Yes . . . very soon. He's going to develop an ulcer at this rate . . . or worse . . ._

Kurama watched as the Doctor left the room, sighing softly. _Gods . . . When is he going to wake up? It's been two days, and he's a youkai . . . He should have been awake long before now . . ._ He gently ran his thumb across Hiei's too-cool palm, holding his friend's hand gently to let him know he was there, even in unconsciousness. He wasn't sure Hiei would know, but the thought that he might, and that it might make him wake up, was reassuring to the fox. _I need him . . ._ The youko tried to fight sleep, but sleep won the battle as Kurama yawned hugely and set his head down beside Hiei's. The sound of the respirator lulled him into a deep sleep--one without dreams, as one cannot dream sitting up (1).

The youko awoke much later to find himself laying on an examination table a few feet from Hiei's. He blinked, realizing that not only had they somehow moved him without waking him, but also that they had somehow broken his hold on Hiei's hand without him stirring. Kurama furrowed his brows as he realized how dangerous it was for him to be so tired. _If the Meikai had attacked to finish Hiei off . . . they may have succeeded with me out of action like that. I need to be less careless . . ._ He rose and sat in his chair again, taking his unconscious friend's hand again. _I can't allow that to happen . . ._

_He should be awake by now, shouldn't he?_ Kurama was beginning to worry. Hiei was a youkai, and he usually recovered quickly from injuries. The fox suddenly froze as he felt movement from the fingers in his hand. He looked at Hiei, watching for any sign that he was waking, then sighed in disappointment. _I must have imagined it . . ._ Kurama ran a hand through Hiei's hair, disappointed by the false alarm. He was nodding off again when Hiei squeezed his hand. The fire demon gasped, struggling with the respirator that was shoved down his throat.

Kurama was vaguely aware of a beeping noise as he tried to calm his panicking friend. "Hiei, just let the respirator breath for you. Don't fight it." The fire demon obeyed, calming, then opening his eyes slightly and focusing on his friend. The fox smiled at him, fighting tears of relief.

The Doctor smiled from where he stood behind Kurama, then walked around the table. "I'm going to shut off the respirator and take it out. I want you to breathe out when I begin to pull the tube out." The Doctor shut off the machine and carefully removed the tube.

Hiei winced, coughing, then slowly turned onto his side, curling around himself. He left his hand in Kurama's position, curling this other hand loosely around the teddy bear. The youkai's eyes slid shut as he fell into a deep, healing sleep.

Kurama pulled the blanket around Hiei with his free hand, covering the fire demon's shoulders. The redhead sat back down in the chair, and watched the youkai sleep for a while. He yawned, then frowned. _I just slept! Why am I still this exhausted?!_ The youko sighed. _I need to take care of myself. I won't be much help to Hiei if I'm too tired to fight._ Kurama lay his head on his free arm on the table, setting up a protective barrier with his ki that would alert him to anyone but the Doctor, waking him immediately. Then he followed Hiei into sleep.

* * *

Kurama was awakened by soft voices. He opened his eyes slowly to find himself staring into darkness. He frowned, then quickly realized that his face was in Hiei's hair. He sat up to see that Hiei was still sleeping soundly, in the same position that he had been when Kurama had fallen asleep. Somehow, Kurama had shifted in his sleep to a position that had brought Hiei's head under his chin. He frowned as he heard the voices come closer, then resumed his sleeping position, not really feeling like dealing with anyone at the moment.

He did, however, listen as Captain Janeway spoke. "We need to stop these attacks before one of them is killed. They're not getting to get time to recover, so we should just use the program that Hiei created and do it ourselves." Kurama cracked an eye open slightly to see that Janeway was speaking to the Doctor, Tuvok, and Tom Paris.

The Doctor sighed. "I agree. Hiei is in no condition to do much of anything at the moment, nor will he be for a while. While I'm against killing, it seems that it's going to be either Hiei and Kurama or the creatures. At this point, another attack would most likely kill Hiei. Kurama hasn't had real sleep in days, so an attack would be dangerous to him as well. He's slept sitting up, as he is now, and a mind cannot enter REM state when a person is sitting up (2). I was tempted to sedate him and put him on one of the examining tables, but that would have been unfair to him. He was worried, and still is. Besides, having him sedated would have been a problem if there had been another attack."

Tuvok nodded. "It would be easy to program multiple tricorders now that we have an example of the program needed. Hiei did a very good job creating it, and it seems to pick up Meikai youkai easily. I scanned them with the tricorder earlier and recorded the ki readings so we don't mistake them for enemies." The Vulcan paused. "In fact, on my way here, the tricorder picked up something following me. It disappeared before I could react."

_Since when does Tuvok know Japanese? He just said 'demon' in Japanese._ Kurama stiffened and extended his senses, concentrating on finding a ki signature from Tuvok or any of the others. _That's not Tuvok!_ He jumped up, summoning his Rose Whip as he found one. "Get away from him!"

Janeway stared at him. "Kurama, what-?"

"That's not Tuvok!" the redhead hissed. Paris immediately took action, pulling his captain out of danger as Kurama struck out with his Rose Whip. The whip wrapped around the being posing as Tuvok, biting into its skin. "Show yourself!" The shapeshifter used Tuvok's face to sneer, then somehow changed into a gaseous form, causing the whip to fall harmlessly to the floor in an uneven coil. _What the hell . . .? I didn't know shapeshifters could do that!_ Kurama cursed as it switched again, this time into a huge, muscled youkai. The half-youko swung his whip again, but the shapeshifter caught it and yanked him forward in a smooth motion. The youko winced as the youkai took advantage of the brawny form it was in and knocked him over an examination table. Kurama bolted to his feet as he realized that he had left Hiei unprotected and asleep. _No!_ The youkai had switched forms again, this time to what was apparently its true form--that of an imposing youkai with dark greenish-blue hair. Kurama froze as he saw that the shapeshifter had Hiei by the collar. _Hiei . . . Gods, no! I can't let them take him!_ "Let him go!"

The shapeshifter sneered at the youko, holding Hiei up by the front of his shirt. Amazingly, the fire demon seemed to still be asleep, the teddy bear clutched in one of his fists. "Now, why would I want to do that? We've been working on destroying this little half-breed freak for far too long. He's like one of those ningen cockroaches--he won't die. We've been attacking, and he somehow manages to survive every time. I was disappointed when that drug I gave him didn't work."

Kurama's eyes widened. _He's the one who was posing as the Doctor!_ "You bastard!" he growled.

Hiei's captor laughed derisively. "Now we have him. We can finish him off--slowly . . . Painfully . . ." The creature grinned, swinging Hiei slightly back and forth. "He'll beg us for death before we're finished with him."

_Hiei . . ._ "Hiei would never beg--especially not to the likes of you."

The shapeshifter laughed again, the sound cold and filled with malice. "We will break him . . ." The creature licked its lips. "And we will have so much _fun_ doing it . . ."

Hiei's eyes snapped open, and he lifted his arms and dropped the bear, sliding out of the loose shirt and to the floor, then scrambling away as the shapeshifter lunged, claws slashing. They barely missed Hiei, instead shredding the teddy bear to pieces, sending bits of fur and stuffing everywhere. Kurama jumped forward and pulled the fire demon out of danger, gathering his friend in his arms. "Hiei . . . Are you okay?" 

The little youkai in his arms blinked at him, then nodded groggily. "Bear's not, though . . ." Hiei then smiled slightly and closed his eyes, immediately falling back into his healing sleep.

Kurama jumped out of the way as the shapeshifter lunged, shoving Hiei into Paris' arms before attacking the creature with his whip. The creature turned to stone and Kurama smiled, throwing seeds at him that immediately grew into a plant that began consuming the rock through use of acid. The creature shrieked and changed forms again, writhing as it tried to rid itself of the acid plant. Kurama felt no sympathy as he swung his whip again, cutting the distracted demon in two. _Bastard._

The Doctor ran a tricorder over the being's body. "It's not dead."

Kurama started forward, ready to finish it off, but stopped as Janeway shook her head. "I want it transported to the Brig and held under a level ten force field." She made the call to the transporter room and then turned to Kurama, who had taken Hiei from Tom. "Any idea what's going on?"

The redhead frowned. "That was the shapeshifter that posed as the Doctor and drugged Hiei. Evidently . . . they attacked Tuvok, meaning that they probably got the tricorder, and are probably holding Tuvok captive . . ." Kurama cursed. "And Hiei's in no condition to make a new program. I'll have to leave him here . . ."

At that moment, the door to Sickbay slid open and Tuvok limped in, bleeding green blood from a gash on his temple, but holding up the tricorder. "There is no need for a new program. This one is intact."

The Doctor helped Tuvok to an examination table as Janeway grabbed the tricorder. "We're going to put this into the computer. It'll reprogram all the tricorders."

Kurama shook his head. "Hang on a second." He grabbed the tricorder and scanned himself and Hiei, recording their ki signitures. "That way you know where we are and don't mistaken us for enemies." Janeway took the tricorder and headed for the console. The fox turned to Paris. "I need some sort of paper that will stick to a surface, and a pen." The ningen frowned, but got the items Kurama requested. The fox set Hiei down on an examination table and wrote some strange characters on the papers."

Paris frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Making wards. I'm going to ward this room so we don't have to deal with unexpected company."

Janeway peered at the papers, interested. "What do they say?"

Kurama sighed. "Something similar to what we put on the ship's shields. 'All those who have the motive of killing or hurting anyone or anything in this room go away' and 'all ki attacks against this room and/or its inhabitants are useless.' I need sleep, and so does Hiei. I can't be up protecting him like this anymore." He finished writing on a few more pieces of paper, then began setting them.

The Doctor nodded. "Good. You two need uninterrupted rest." He watched as Kurama pasted the wards to the bulkheads around the room, placing a few on the ceiling and the floor, and one on each of the doors.

Paris was running a tricorder over Hiei when Kurama finished. The human frowned. "His body temperature is dropping again."

Kurama cursed. "His ki is trying to repair the damage to his body, and it's taking everything he has. I'm going to have to transfer body heat to him." _And maybe ki as well . . . I'm not going to give him up without a fight!_ The redhead grabbed the sweatshirt from the floor and carefully slipped it onto Hiei. He picked up the blanket, shaking bits of fur and stuffing from it, then lay on the examination table with his friend, wrapping both of them in the blanket. "Go ahead and program the tricorders. If there's a problem, wake me." He moved closer to Hiei, smiling as the fire demon moved even closer as his heat-starved body detected a source of warmth, then closed his eyes. He was asleep within seconds.

* * *

(1), (2) Concept from The Lathe of Heaven by Ursula K. Le Guin. I don't know if it's true or not. I suppose I could do research, but I'm too damned lazy to bother at the moment. Besides, I like the concept, so I put it in here. This is, after all, fiction.

This chapter was incredibly difficult to write. I got to the point where Hiei woke up and fell back to sleep, and my mind just froze. It felt like I should end the chapter there, but I decided it was too short and tried to figure out what to do. The idea came to me when I was working, swiping IDs at the dining hall. Since I was sitting there, and it was awfully quiet because it was Parents' Day (all the college kids blackmail their parents into taking them out to eat). So there was a pencil and a piece of scrap paper just sitting there, and I started writing. And I came up with the Tuvok idea. Really fun when your supervisor decides to check out what you're writing while you're taking a bathroom break. I come back, and he's reading it, and all I could think was "Thank goodness there's no yaoi in this part." I learned an important lesson. Never leave papers like that unattended at work. -.-;; Darned nosy coworkers.

I reread this and didn't like some of it, so I revised it, and I think it flows more smoothly now.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Flux

By Rose Thorne

A Star Trek: Voyager/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover

Disclaimers: Star Trek: Voyager is the property of Paramount, et al, and the brainchild of Gene Roddenberry. We miss you, Gene. Yu Yu Hakusho is the property of Studio Perriot, TV Tokyo, Yoshihiro Togashi, et al.  
**We refuse to acknowledge FUNimation.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen  
Hiei scowled as he sat on the bed, drying his shower-dampened hair with a towel. He hated feeling as weak as he had over the past week. He hadn't even been able to help with the demon-hunting task very much. Now he was feeling up to helping, and there was nothing left to help with.

Hiei folded the towel and placed it on the table by his side of the bed. The shielding was working perfectly, which was good, but it left Hiei with nothing to do. The fire demon had felt rather useless down in Engineering, as he really wasn't an engineer. He had barely been able to help in the first place. All he had done was put together an electronic image of the symbols to be used for the ward. Other than that, he had been worthless in even defending himself from attacks.

Hiei fingered the fabric of his pants, lost in his thoughts. He had to admit--grudgingly--that he was jealous of Kurama. It had become painfully apparent that Hiei's usefulness had been temporary. Kurama, on the other hand, had been proving his worth through his plant-manipulating skills. His carefully-cultivated plants had been supplementing the diets of everyone on board. He had also been getting along with the crew well. While Hiei had also been accepted, he felt uncomfortable. After all, each of the crew was working hard and had worth to _Voyager_. He didn't have any useful skills--at least, none useful on a starship--and he therefore couldn't work much at all.

Kurama, however . . . He not only had skills useful to the ship, he also had good interaction skills, which Hiei lacked. He had been gaining them on _Voyager_ because he was attempting to fit in. The prospect of being stuck on board such a small ship was unappealing on its own; with no companionship, it was disturbing. At least while he had been stuck in the Ningenkai, which was much larger than _Voyager_, he had constantly been around Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and the others; he'd had camaraderie. He could only be thankful that he wasn't stuck here alone, and he felt guilty for that gratitude. The fox had been torn away from his home and family, and that was not something that Hiei would ever wish on him. It probably would have been better if Kurama had been left back in their own time . . .

The door to their quarters slid open, revealing the object of his thoughts. Kurama smiled at him, and Hiei felt even more like a heel. "Hey. How was your day?"

Hiei considered what to respond with, then settled on an honest answer: "Boring."

Kurama winced, and Hiei felt another stab of guilt. He looked away as the fox crossed the room and sat next to him on the bed. "Hiei, are you okay? You seem . . ." He paused. Hiei was surprised by the word Kurama used to finish the sentence. "You seem _depressed_ . . ." The redhead looked very concerned.

Hiei didn't look at his friend. There was no reason to worry the fox. "I'm just bored. There's nothing for me to do on _Voyager_."

Kurama frowned. "I thought you were good with computers . . . that you were going to be working in Engineering . . ."

"I'm not an engineer," Hiei answered simply. B'Elanna had made that clear to him. He didn't hold a grudge for her blunt judgment; she was right. He wasn't an engineer. She had just been honest with her concern about the ship.

The fire demon looked up as Kurama put a hand on his shoulder. "Hiei . . . What's wrong?" When Hiei didn't answer, the fox continued. "I know you're not 'just bored'. Please talk to me." Hiei looked at his hands, not sure how to answer. After about thirty seconds of waiting, Kurama sighed and got up. "If you ever _do_ want to talk, I'm always here for you, Hiei. You know that."

The fire demon could only watch as the redhead headed into the bathroom. He cursed under his breath as the door closed. He'd screwed up and missed his chance to talk. Hiei lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, allowing his legs to dangle over the side. It didn't matter. Kurama _had_ said he was always there for him, and he could talk to the fox when he got out of the shower.

However, after only a few minutes of waiting, Hiei fell asleep. He didn't wake when Kurama left the bathroom, nor even when his friend moved him and tucked him in.

* * *

Kurama ran a hand through the sleeping demon's hair as he finished tucking him in. He frowned as he sat on the bed next to his friend. Hiei _had_ looked rather depressed; it wasn't his imagination. He was pretty sure he knew what was wrong, but he didn't want to assume anything.

He studied Hiei's features, smoothed in sleep, then sighed deeply. He couldn't really blame Hiei for being depressed. The fire demon's meager computer skills hadn't been of much use past programming the tricorder, and they had only been useful then because computer languages had changed very little. However, quite a few other things _had_ changed, and Hiei's skills were extremely antiquated because of that. He was sure that was what was bothering his friend.

At least he had skills that were useful to the ship. He was able to produce organic food for Neelix to prepare for the crew. Hiei was unable to do anything, and he was upset because of that. It probably would have been better if Hiei had been left behind during the gate incident. Kurama winced at the guilty thought that invaded his mind: he was glad that Hiei was with him. How wish this on his friend? Hiei had been torn away from his sister and thrown into a situation where he felt worthless. The sanjiyan had felt worthless his entire life, and Kurama would do anything to keep him from feeling like that. But here he was, glad that Hiei was in that situation. What kind of friend was he?

Kurama shook his head, pushing down the guilt, and yawned, then rose and walked around the bed. He had plants to take care of in the morning, and a stubborn fire demon to pester into talking. As long as they were stuck here, there was no point in crying over it. The only thing he could do was try to fix what was wrong. He lay down, wondering how exactly to accomplish the latter. His thoughts slowly tapered into dreams.

* * *

Hiei woke to a rather delicious smell. He opened his eyes to see Kurama sitting next to him on the bed, holding a tray. He sat up and blinked at the redhead.

Kurama grinned at him. "Good morning, Sunshine. How does breakfast sound?" At Hiei's skeptical look, the fox smirked. They had both been unimpressed with the replicator's version of food. "Neelix made pancakes. He even put chocolate chips in yours." He laughed as the fire demon's eyebrows raised. "Get up and we can eat. Or would you rather have breakfast in bed," he teased.

Hiei pushed the covers off. "I'll get up," he said softly, looking away.

Kurama frowned at Hiei's response, and redoubled his resolve to find out what was wrong. He hadn't meant for Hiei to take that badly. The fox rose and set the tray on the table, then sat down and waiting. His worry increased when Hiei took his time in getting up, rather than doing so quickly and efficiently. Hiei was not normally slow at anything, especially daily activities. Something was _definitely_ wrong . . .

Hiei ate quickly, not bothering to enjoy what he was eating. Kurama watched him with concern, eating at his own, slower pace. The fire demon remained in his seat after he'd finished eating, looking past his empty plate, a faraway look in his eyes. The look on his face disturbed Kurama, and he pushed back his plate, no longer hungry. "Hiei . . .?" The youkai looked up, blinking. "If you want to talk . . ." He left the sentence unfinished, an offer.

Hiei looked down and nodded. "You were right. I'm not 'just bored' . . ." There was a long pause, and Kurama waited patiently. "I want to be useful, Fox." The fire demon looked up. "Right now, I'm not."

The redhead sighed inwardly. He had been right. "I didn't realize that you weren't going to be able to work in engineering."

The fire demon shrugged. "Having computer skills is one thing. Engineering is something totally different. I worked with computers when I was bored, but I never really understood or _wanted_ to understand how they worked. I still don't." He sighed. "I was able to alter the tricorder because it was easy to operate. I was able to hack into _Voyager_'s computer because there was a hole in the security that few people would notice. I only noticed it because it was similar to the one I used to hack into the Pentagon before." Hiei shook his head. "When I learned how to use the computer, it was for frivolous reasons. My 'skills' in hacking aren't that useful unless there's something to hack, and there's not . . ."

"So you feel like you're worthless." It wasn't a question, and Hiei flinched. "You're not, Hiei. I have one use, and I'm lucky to have that. I'm still going to have to learn quite a bit to function on board."

Hiei scowled. "So what am I going to do, Kurama?" The youko was taken aback by his friend's use of his name. "How the hells am I supposed to be of any use in the middle of nowhere with absolutely no skills and no idea what skills to gain to _be_ useful?!"

It took a moment for Kurama's shock to wear off. Then the answer came to him. "Talk to Janeway." Hiei stared at him. "She should be able to help, Hiei. Anyone's skills can be adapted, and I'm betting that they have some sort of aptitude test that you can take."

Hiei frowned. "An aptitude test?"

Kurama smiled at him. "It's a test to see what area you're most suited for." The fire demon didn't respond. "We could go talk to Janeway about it later, if you want."

"Hn." Hiei looked away. "Fine with me."

Kurama frowned slightly. "Hiei, is there more bothering you?" His frown deepened when the sanjiyan shrugged. "Please tell me."

Hiei didn't look at him. "Do you . . . Do you think they have a way to contact Earth?"

"I don't know." Kurama was startled. That had come out of nowhere, in his eyes. "Why?"

The fire demon looked up at him. "I want to know about Yukina. If . . . If we contact Earth, Koenma will pick it up. I'm betting he's been able to figure out in four hundred years what happened to us, and he's probably watching for us. If Yukina is still alive . . ." He looked away again, swallowing hard.

Kurama winced. Hiei hadn't been there to protect her--to at least die with her. It was killing him inside to not know what had happened to her. He had completely forgotten about Yukina and the others back on Earth, and that made him feel even worse. How could he call himself Hiei's friend? How could he think he loved him, or deserved his feelings returned? "We'll ask Janeway. Let's get this cleaned up so we can do that right away, okay?"

Hiei nodded. They quickly cleared the table and dressed, then headed toward the Captain's quarters.

* * *

This took so long to get out! Nearly a year! I'm sorry, people. It's been hectic, and I got into writing other things--like _Suicide_ and _Half-Breed's Curse_, among others. Tora had to pester me incessantly for a week to get me to finish this chapter. The quick warning is that posts are definitely going to remain sporadic. College is getting harder, and I can't afford to slack off. There are no more chances for me. I literally cannot screw up one more time or I will not graduate. So school is a bit more important to me at the moment.

This storyline is going awfully slow. It's harder that I know what I want to do with it. In the future, there will be points of fast-forward, which will be indicated at the top of the page. There are so many details. There will be clips from some of the parts, but it won't be much because I do want to finish this eventually.

I actually had a different chapter started for this chapter, and it got so slooow that I had to ditch it. The first paragraph explains what happens in the week we don't see, and I think that's the way the style will have to flow.

I was actually tempted to wait until the 16th to post this, since it'll be the two-year anniversary for this fic being on fanfiction.net, but I was impatient and anniversaries aren't that important in the long run. ^^;

Thanks for continuing to read!

Thank you, Tora, for going over this for me!


End file.
